Dare
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: When the Legion is kidnapped from HQ, what will they do? To make matters worse, their powers are in the hands of...A reality TV host? Dare the Legion to CRAZY stuff! You want 'em to do something? They'll do it! Watch DARE with your host, Super Green Sun!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Dare

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Whatever ya'll want

**Summary: **Have you ever wanted to make the Legion of Superheroes do stuff against their will?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH and Reality TV belong to their respective owners.

--

"Attention everyone!" Cosmic Boy announced from the podium. "All of the legionnaires!"

Everyone turned towards him, most of them grumbling.

"I have an announcement to make!" Cosmic Boy declared.

"No duh," Phantom Girl mumbled.

"CHAMELOEN BOY!" Cosmic Boy ran into the bridge wearing toilet paper all over him. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Whoops," Cham morphed into his normal self, but still stood at the podium. "Anyhoo," Cham started, but was interrupted by Mordru bursting through the wall. He chanted an incantation and suddenly, all of the legionnaires in the room were transported to a glossy, green television studio.

"Where are we?" Timber Wolf smelled their surroundings. "You!" he pointed a finger to a petite, yellow-skinned, green-haired woman with some papers in her hands.

"We're live in 5…4…3…2…1…" the cameraman cued the lady.

"Welcome to another edition of Dare, with me, Super Green Sun!" the girl welcomed her audience. "Today, I have the Legion of Superheroes with me," the audience cheered. "Everyone knows how this works-" she started.

"Refresh our memory please?" Lightning Lad yelled angrily. The lady just chuckled.

"I'm Super Green Sun, but call me Greenie, everyone does. You guys are on my show, Dare," she turned towards the Legion. "I'll be getting dares from everyone across the universe on things that they want to see you do!"

"You're going to make us do those things?" Violet asked.

"Yup!" the girl grinned. "And you guys HAVE to do them if you ever want your powers back," she held up a jar with different color auras.

"You can't make us," Cosmic Boy challenged.

"Your loss," the girl shrugged and sent Cosmic Boy into a pit with Comet and Cupid.

"LET ME OUT!" Cosmic Boy cried.

"Fine," the girl sighed and with the flick of a finger Cosmic Boy was standing with his teammates. "You guys understand?" she asked with a smile.

The legionnaires nodded weakly, as the girl smiled again. "Remember everyone! Be sure to send in your dares ASAP! Stay tuned for more!" she waved and the commercials came on.

--

I know it's short, but this is just the prologue.

This is where I need your help! Everyone send me dares you guys want the Legion to do! I'll take anything, as long as the dares are PG-13! Tell me what you think!

Please leave a review!


	2. First Sets of Dares

"Welcome back!" Greenie greeted her fans. "How are ya'll?"

Everyone in the audience stands cheered.

"I thought so!" Greenie yelled excitedly. "Legion- are you guys ready?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Is this show even licensed?" Brainy asked.

Greenie ignored his question. "For the first dare-" Greenie looked down at her papers. "This one is from our fans from Colu."

Brainy shook. "What?" he asked meekly.

"I dare Brainy to hold hands with Shrinking Violet," Greenie read. She looked up at Brainy and Violet, both of who were blushing. "You heard it!"

Brainy inched a little closer to Violet. "This is for our own good," he mumbled as a blush formed on his cheek. He held Violet's hand.

"Your hands are warm, Brainy," Violet snorted and looked at him.

"How sweet!" Phantom Girl cried.

"I wouldn't say anything yet," Timber Wolf warned. "You could be the next one…"

"Next dare!" Greenie squealed. "This one is from 1000GreenSun- I dare Kell-El to wear a pink tutu for the whole chapter!"

"What?" Kell paled.

"You heard her!" Greenie snapped her fingers and a pink tutu magically appeared on Kell. Greenie faltered for a minute, but regained her posture.

"This is embarrassing," Kell mumbled.

"Next one!" Greenie announced. "Here is a dare from DisasterCode7. Send Lightning lad to my house and clean my room."

"NO!!" Lightning Lad cried. "Why can't Timber Wolf do it? He likes to bake!"

"Sorry," Greenie gave an evil grin before she sent Lightning Lad to a giant marble mansion. "The faster you clean it, the faster you can come back here!"

"But I don't-" Lightning Lad looked at the lavish house. "Where do I start?" he mumbled. "CARPET FLOORS? SPROCK!"

Back at the Television Studio:

"Alright, this next dare is from Sarcasticyetsexy- I dare Brainy and Violet to make out every five minutes. I dare Saturn Girl to tell Lightning lad and Cosmic Boy which one she FINALLY wants to date...I DARE KELL-EL To admit he's in love with Louise...AND I DARE PHANTOM GIRL AND TIMBER WOLF KISS ALL THE TIME!" Greenie said. "Whoops," she snapped her fingers. "We're going to need Dim Lightning Bulb for this."

"YAY!" Lightning Lad cheered when he saw his teammates.

"Pipe down!" Greenie grabbed some popcorn. "Brainy, Violet- What are you waiting for?"

Brainy and Violet inched closer together, very slowly. Eventually, Greenie just pushed them together.

Saturn looked at Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad nervously before telling her answer. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "My true love is fat-free oreos."

"…Didn't see that coming!" Greenie exclaimed. "Kell, I believe you have a confession to make…"

"Who's Louise?" Kell asked, scratching his pink tutu, which made Greenie stumble.

"…You'll learn later," Greenie looked around for Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl, who had already started making out. "Okay then…Next dare is from JudeDeluca: : Chameleon Boy has to pull the ultimate prank on Batman, a prank to make the Joker green with envy." Greenie smiled.

"Um…." Cham nervously rubbed his neck. "I'm not a talented prankster, really…"

Greenie snapped her fingers and suddenly the Batman and Joker appeared, mid-fight.

"Say," Joker said in his incredibly high-voice, "Where are we?"

Cham snuck behind Batman and dumped some powder down his bat-suit.

"AHHHHHH!!" Batman cried as his bat-suit turned pink. Greenie faltered again as Joker scowled.

"I'm supposed to do that-" Joker started, but never finished because Greenie sent Batman and Joker back to their time.

"Next dare!" Greenie cheered. Everyone else groaned. "Here is a dare from chapati92- 1) a boy (or multiple boys) could dress in the uniform of the female in their pairing (eg TW in PG uniform) or just general girly clothes. 2) Embarrass Cosmic Boy in so many ways. eg. make him do the chicken dance. :) 3)I know this is more truth than dare but you could make the legionnaires admit who they like and why."

"We've already done the third one," Saturn Girl said.

"Oh well, there's still two other ones I have to make you do!" Greenie snapped her fingers and all of the male legionnaires were in their ladies uniform.

"HEY!" Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad cried at the same time. Both of them were in Saturn Girl's pink outfit.

Greenie shrugged. "It's not like I could put a fat-free oreo in a pink," Greenie stuttered, "outfit," she finished. "COSMIC BOY- DANCE!"

The Chicken Dance music started and Cosmic Boy couldn't stop dancing. "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck-" he sang against his will.

"Alright," Greenie sighed. She snapped and all of the embarrassing clothing was replaced with the legionnaire's usual costume, although Cosmic Boy was still dancing in the background and Timber Wolf was still kissing Phantom Girl. "The last set of the day," Greenie sighed. "These are from doombunny13: 1) Timber Wolf has to act like a puppy ALL DAY. That means no talking or standing and he has to let people pet him. 2) Have Violet pretend to be an idiot's conscience (by sitting in their ear.) 3) Cham acts as Batman. That way, everyone will fear the caring/happy/funny dark knight (at least until the real one kills him...) 4) Have Brainy go insane," Greenie said in one breath.

"We can't have you two die of lack of breath, can we?" Greenie snapped her fingers and Timber Wolf was sitting like a dog and Phantom Girl was pouting.

"Puppy!" she smiled and started petting him. Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy followed in suit. All Timber Wolf could do was growl…

"Lightning Lad, you're an idiot," Greenie looked at Violet, who made out with Brainy for the last time and shrink herself onto Lightning Lad's shoulder.

"This is gross," Violet mumbled before landing on his shoulder. Chameleon Boy jumped out from behind a curtain, wearing a Batman suit.

"What?" he shrugged. "She was going to make me do it anyway," Cham threw a batarang at a target and hit Greenie's green blazer instead.

"That's enough for you," she growled before putting him in a straightjacket and tying him to a chair. Greenie smiled evilly, showing her fang-like canine teeth.

"Brainy!" she snapped her fingers and Brainy's eyes widened. Suddenly, Brainy started bouncing all around the studio.

"Hey!" Bouncing Boy cried. "That's my shtick!"

"That's all for today folks!" Greenie waved. "Stay tuned tomorrow for more dares with the Legion!" Greenie said excitedly. After the show finished, Greenie left the studio to go wax her earlobes, leaving the Legion all alone.

"Did you guys notice how Greenie weakened anytime she was exposed to pink?" Timber Wolf asked suspiciously.

--

Dares are greatly appreciated! Please leave a review!


	3. Unconscious

Sorry Sarccy, Greenie is strictly the host. It goes along the plot line. Sorry! Maybe some other time! Thanks for all of the hilarious dares everyone!

--

Phantom Girl sighed. "Let it go, Puppy."

The Legion walked around the studio and tried to find a place to sleep. Eventually the group laid on the audience chairs and Violet shrunk down and slept in the studio dollhouse.

"AHHH!!" Chameleon Boy screamed as he fell out of his chairs. Greenie had just sounded a bullhorn.

"Good morning!" she said perkily. After rounding up the other legionnaires and taking Violet out of the dollhouse, the curtains opened and the cameras started.

"When did we get a dollhouse?" Greenie asked one of the cameramen. "Oh, HEY THERE!" she waved to the fans. "Do I have some good dares today!"

"…This might be bad…" Bat-Cham mumbled.

"You think?" Cosmic Boy asked irritably.

"Shut your cakeholes!" Greenie said peppily. "Let's hear our first dare! This is from Sarcasticyetsexy. ULTRA BOY has to confess his attraction to PG (while TW is present) and watch and TW kicks the snot outta him," Greenie snapped her fingers and Ultra Boy appeared, weird pink costume as usual. Greenie lost her breath, but composed herself quickly so only Timber Wolf could see her.

"Tinya," Ultra Boy took Phantom Girl's hand, which made Timber Wolf snarl. "I have deep feelings towards you," which made Phantom Girl blush. "Will you marry-" Timber Wolf threw Ultra Boy against the wall.

"We're you about to say something?" Timber Wolf said menacingly.

"Yeah, I was abou-" Ultra Boy started. Timber Wolf punched Ultra Boy and knocked him unconscious.

"I didn't think so," Timber Wolf walked away, disgusted.

"Nice acting," Phantom Girl said, impressed.

"Who said I was acting?" Timber Wolf smirked.

"Wow," Greenie blinked, but her surprised was soon gone. "Let's put our hands together for this one- Stormgirl415 dares Phantom Girl to babysit Zyx for an hour, without her powers," Greenie smiled her evil smile.

Phantom Girl paled as Greenie snapped her fingers, sending Phantom Girl to Zarok.

"Oh," Zyx looked disgusted. "It's you. What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I have to babysit for an hour," Phantom Girl said, scared.

Zyx scoffed. "I don't need a baby-" Zyx fell to the floor as Phantom Girl had knocked him unconscious.

Back at the Studio…

"The Anti Loqax has an interesting dare. Can you make Cosmic boy be pelted by pie??  
And that TW should wear a pink dress? That Kelly (Kell el) have a new named and that new name is Susie," Greenie looked at her audience, who were all in suspense. "I sure can, Anti Loqax."

"Um…." Cosmic Boy looked around. "I don't really like being put on the spot. Can we-" Cosmic Boy stopped talking when a lemon meringue pie hit his face, followed by multiple others. "AH! I'm allergic to lemons!" Cosmic Boy ran around, trying to dodge the pie with no avail.

"This is embarrassing," Timber Wolf looked down at the pink dress he was in. Greenie's eyes watered and she turned a pale green.

"Join the club," Kell motioned to the pink tutu he was in. Greenie looked sickly pale, almost if she had jaundice. Oh wait! She had yellow skin to start with…

"Tell me about it Kel-Susie," Timber Wolf looked confused. "I meant Kel-Susie. WHY CAN'T I SAY KELL?"

"That's because Kell's new name is Susie," Bat-Cham said ominously from the shadows.

"You're not very good at that Cham," Triplicate Girl said gently.

"WHOO HOO!" Greenie hopped back onto the stage. "I have a dare from JudeDeluca- . Brainiac 5 must give his intellect to the dumbest member of the group, and vice versa.  
2. Timber Wolf and Ultra Boy have to prove their love of Phantom Girl," Greenie chomped on some popcorn.

"Why do you have popcorn?" Cosmic Boy asked as he was pelted by another pie. This one finally made his lights go out and Cosmic Boy fainted.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Brainy ran around and started doing interpretive dance.

"Stop that!" Lightning Lad reprimanded.

"I am your conscience," Violet whispered to Lightning Lad.

"I'm NOT LIGHTNING LAD!" Lightning Lad yelled. Brainy started miming. "Why are you doing that?"

"Do you know how much fun it is to be green?" Brainy asked as he did the Macarena. "I think I'm going to join a recycling club just to say- GO GREEN!" Lightning Lad sighed as Brainy.

"I want my body back," he mumbled as hit some pressure points on Brainy's er, his body and knocked him out.

"I think that first dare just got put into motion," Timber Wolf told Susie.

"I'm KEL-SUSIE!" Kell exclaimed. "That didn't come out right."

Ultra Boy woke up from his Timber Wolf induced coma.

"Fabulous! You can fight over Phantom Girl now!" Greenie squealed. She snapped her fingers and Timber Wolf and Ultra Boy were stuck in a caged stadium full of angry soccer hooligans.

"FOR TINYA!" they battle-cried at the same time and started fighting off the angry fans.

"What did I miss?" Phantom Girl popped back into the studio after an hour. Timber Wolf and Ultra Boy were stilling fighting, even though Ultra Boy had been unconscious for a while.

"Here's a dare from moonie44foreternity. Brainy must deal with Brainiac (from Smallville) for the whole chapter," Greenie bit her lip. "We're going to need Brainy for this one," Greenie snapped her fingers and Brainy and Lightning Lad's heads flipped open and their brains, covered in a golden light moved to the correct body. A dark haired man appeared in the distance.

"Who are you?" Brainy asked suspiciously to the dark-haired man. The man smiled, as if he were a vampire.

"Brainiac 5," the man strolled around the Coluan. "I am Brainiac Prime," he cracked another vampire-like smile.

"That's funny," Brainy said through clenched teeth. "I thought you'd be uglier."

"Don't be like that," Brainiac scolded. "Don't you want to find out family secrets? We can go shopping, get some ice cream, hit on girls, you know- bonding," Brainiac seemed serious.

"…" Brainy was speechless. "Sure, Grandpa," Brainy looked like he was about to cry.

"Wow," Greenie blotted her eyes with a tissue.

"I didn't see that coming," Saturn Girl said.

"Here's a dare from Marth HEART Smallville- 1)Hm. . . how about we make Kell and Superman battle it out? 2)Can it involve Smallville? If so, one of the male Legionnaires has to do some stuff (ya know what I mean). . . with one of the girls from Smallville. Or vice-versa. Like, Kell and Lana (weird much) or some girl and Bart (make note of the fact that he's The Flash). You can change the pairings around if you want, and pick someone for Bart. 3)Someone has to pretend to be Joker, and then get killed by Bats, and then Chloe has to heal the guy," Greenie said.

"If I battled my clone, wouldn't I still win?" Superman asked.

"Supes, Susie," Greenie snapped her fingers. "Have fun!"

Superman and Kell-El were put in another caged stadium, because Timber Wolf was still beating the sprock out of Ultra Boy.

"I can't hit a girl," Superman told Kell.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Kell cried.

"You're name is Susie…" Superman sighed. Kell growled and punched Superman, knocking him unconscious.

"We have a winner!" Greenie held up Susie's hand. Superman and Susie went sent back to the studio and stood with the other legionnaires.

"One of you will be lucky enough to have the night of your life with The Flash!" Greenie announced. She took a hat and pulled a slip of paper out. "Susie!" Greenie cheered before sending her/him off to the 21st Century.

"This is uncomfortable," Kell-El looked around.

"Hola, chica!" Bart sped into the room. "You looking forward to tonight?" Bart took out some whipped cream from his fridge.

Back in the 31st Century…

"Duh nuh nuh nuh," Bat-Cham was singing the Batman theme song.

"Stop fiend!" Batman swooped in and threw a batarang at Bat-Cham.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Bat-Cham screamed his last words before he was knocked unconscious.

Greenie snapped her fingers while she was reading 'The Art of Earlobe Waxing' by Harry E. R. Lobbe.

"Where am I?" Chloe looked around. She saw poor Bat-Cham and assuming he was dead, she placed her fingers on his face as a blinding light encircled the two. As the light died down, Bat-Cham woke up and saw a petite, blonde and unconscious girl next to him.

"You fiend!" Batman cried. "What did you do to this poor, innocent, hot girl?" Batman picked up Chloe bridal-style and swung away.

"…." was all Bat-Cham could muster.

"Here's the last set of dares for the day," Greenie announced sadly as the audience groaned. "I know, I know. These are from Bffl- Cham has to get drunk. TW and PG have to kiss. Cosmic boy has to give Superman a piggy back," Greenie looked at the legionnaires. "What are you waiting for?"

"I feel horrible!" Bat-Cham cried as he chugged another bottle of liquor. He tossed the bottle into a pile of 25 empty ones.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Look at all the pretty colors!" Bat-Cham sprung up. "I'm Bat-Cham!" Bat-Cham took out his batarang. He fired his grapple hook and swung away.

"I don't think that's good," Phantom Girl looked at Bat-Cham swing away.

"I've been waiting for this," Timber Wolf kissed Phantom Girl sweetly. Ultra Boy saw the two and collapsed, again.

"YAY!" Superman woke up from his unconscious state. He hopped onto Cosmic Boy's back, who was still running away from the pies.

"That's all for today folks!" Greenie waved good-bye at her audience and within minutes everyone was gone.

--

Thanks for all these awesome dares! The reviews mean a lot too! Thanks you so much!

Please leave a review!!


	4. Of Monkeys, Fans and Tea Parties

I've gotta warn ya'll, this chappie is relatively long...

For those of you who left dares such as 'I get to meet Brainy', sorry, I didn't add those in…I wasn't sure how to write it, plus I got quite a few dares like that.

doombunny13- YOU LIKE DETAIL? HUH? HUH? I'm just kidding! I tried to add some extra detail in here, I hope you like it!

BTW, Louise is REALLY OOC in this chappie, FYI.

I didn't realize how many Smallville fans were on here…Thanks for all of the dares and the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything…

--

The next day, Greenie came into the TV Studio, chock-full of dares.

"Oh my," Kell whispered.

"Tell me about it Kell," Timber Wolf added.

"You said my name!" Kell exclaimed.

"…."

"SUSIE!" Greenie said peppily. "Are you ready to start?" she smiled. "And that's a rhetorical question!"

Kell narrowed his eyes.

"Welcome everyone!" Greenie waved at her fans. "Here is dare from my buddy DisasterCode7. Anyhoo, I have a challenge. Make all of the male Legionnaires swing on vines and scream like Tarzan. With those loin cloth things, and have all of the girls wear the dresses that Jane wears. Oh! And make all the guys talk in Tarzan. Like, Me Tarzan, You Jane? And...turn Cosmic boy into a monkey...playing...bongo drums!!"

"What?" Cosmic Boy exclaimed.

"Alright. I don't wanna go blind, so the guys don't have to wear loincloths, and the girls don't have to wear ugly dresses. I don't want to go deaf either, so everyone just talk normally."

"That's all of the dare," Saturn Girl pointed out.

"Not all of it," Greenie smiled evilly as Cosmic Boy turned into an ape. He had a light gray coat of fur and a purple emblem on attached to his foot.

"AIIIII!" he screeched as a lemon meringue pie hit him.

--

"Here's the next dare!" the fans cheered. "Here is a fare from Sarccy- COSMIC BOY MUST BE SLAPPED BY EVERY FAN OF THE SHOW... Cam...morph into a teddy and stay that way. Kell-el meets Louise finally and they make out...FINALLY! Shrinking Violet must pose for playboy!"

No one knew what to say after that, except Greenie of course. "Since this has to stay PG-13, Violet is excused from that last dare…" she looked at Brainy sympathetically.

Every one of the fans stepped down from the studio bleachers and formed a line. Each of them were handed a rotten meringue pie.

"I don't believe in animal abuse, so," Greenie grumbled again as she snapped her fingers, restoring Cosmic Boy to his original form.

Each one of the fans walked to Cosmic Boy and slapped him square on the cheek, tossing a pie on his face. After what felt like hours, Cosmic Boy emerged with pie shells and lemon meringue all over him, and multiple bright red handprints all over his face.

"I. Hate. You." Cosmic Boy angrily sat down, but not before turning into an ape.

"Bat-Cham?" Greenie asked.

"Reporting for duty!" Bat-Cham said enthusiastically.

"Great!" Greenie snapped her fingers and Bat-Cham morphed into a green and orange teddy bear with a black batman costume.

"How cute!" Mia picked it up.

"I know!" Greenie squealed. "Wait…How did you get here?"

"Who?" a tall, peachy, green-eyed, black-haired woman walked into the TV Studio. "I'm here to see a Greenie. Know where I might find him?"

"I'm a girl," Greenie corrected the woman. "Who are YOU?"

"I'm Louise Laine," she smiled.

"You're Louise Laine?" Kell said incredulously. "Funny…I thought you'd be fatter."

"What?" she shrieked.

"Nothing…You wanna make out?" Kell shrugged.

"I thought you'd never ask, handsome," Louise walked over to him and kissed him. Kell kissed back and eventually the two were sprawled over some chairs in the audience, making out.

"Okay…." Phantom Girl rose an eyebrow.

--

"Here's a dare from Stormgirl415- Make Kell have to deal with whatever fans he has? Shrink Timber Wolf? Cham get stuck in skunk morph for a full hour?"

"You aren't practicing proper punctuation!" Brainy reprimanded Greenie sadly.

"What happened to him?" Timber Wolf asked Lightning Lad.

"He's just upset that Violet didn't have to-"

"SHUT YA PIEHOLES!" Greenie screamed. She composed herself and straightened out her green pinstriped blazer and softened her parrot green hair.

All of the female fans in the audience ran down to the stage wildly and shoved Louise away from Kell.

"AH!" the girls wearing 'I LOVE Superman X' shirts squealed. One by one, each of them planted a kiss on Kell, making Louise very mad.

Finally, Louise snapped and attacked the Kell-El fangirls.

"HE'S MINE!" she clawed at the rabid fangirls.

"Wow," Lightning Lad walked up to the shocked Kell. "It's been a while since girls have fought over me…"

"NO!!" Timber Wolf cried as he shrunk to the size of an ant. "Hasn't this already happened?"

"Puppy?" Phantom Girl squat down and picked up her bite-size love interest.

"Don't step on me!" Timber Wolf said, which sounded high and squeaky to them. Phantom Girl's mouth curled into a smile.

"I'll just have to put you somewhere safe," she smirked as she put Timber Wolf in between her cleavage.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!" Timber Wolf squeaked.

"Whoever you are, we need Bat-Cham for the next dare," Greenie snatched Bat-Cham teddy from Mia and she snapped her fingers, turning Bat-Cham into a skunk. He was orange and had his Batman cowl along with a green line running down his body.

"EW!" Dream Girl crinkled her nose as Bat-Cham walked past her, spraying her with his stinky odor.

--

"Here is a dare from Killer-Chan- Timber Wolf has to remove his clothes, but he can still keep his boxers on (sorry ladies: it is a T) and run around the stage and through the audience, swinging his clothes above his head saying "Naked is free!" Over and over again while he runs for at least 30 laps. Yes, 30 laps. Oh and I think Brainy and Kell should join," Greenie smiled evilly.

"Brainy, Kell, Timber Wolf," she grinned.

"Violet didn't have to do the playboy thing!" Brainy cried. Greenie just laughed as Phantom Girl handed her shrunken Timber Wolf.

"Traitor!" Timber Wolf exclaimed.

When all three of the guys were at normal size, Greenie snapped her fingers, stripping them to their boxers.

Timber Wolf had pink kitty boxers on, Brainy had purple boxers with little computers on them and Kell was wearing Superman X boxers.

"What?" Kell asked innocently.

Phantom Girl, Violet and Louise were giving hungry looks at the guys while they picked up their clothes.

"My lawyer will be in contact!" Brainy said right before the guys started running against their will.

"NAKED IS FREE! NAKED IS FREE!" they screamed as they slung their clothes around in circles.

"It is isn't it?" Greenie smirked as the commercials came on.

--

"So, you know the plan?" Greenie asked the suspicious man wearing a dark trench coat.

"I do," he nodded. Greenie pulled out the jar full of colorful auras and showed it to him.

"They aren't going to see this," she motioned to the glass jar.

"They will not," he tipped his hat to her and walked off.

"Perfect," Greenie smiled evilly, revealing her pointy teeth.

--

"YOU GUYS!" Timber Wolf ran up to the Legion.

"Put some clothes on," Lightning Lad complained.

"I just heard Greenie! She's got an evil plan!" he waved his arms in the air like he just didn't care.

"Timber Wolf, drop it," Cosmic Boy said solemnly. "We'll find a way out."

--

"Welcome back!" Greenie cheered. "Here's a dare from the LadyProtecta herself! I want Vi to actually confess her love to Brainy and Brainy and Vi to share their very real first kiss for a very, very long time. I want Kell to babysit at least 25 kids that are hyper and will not sit still and yes you can use Tito as one of them who will annoy the life out of Kell with his wheel chair. Skittles must confess that she loves her fluffy Wuffy gang of stuffed animals and hug them all," Greenie took a big breath in.

"This is awkward," Phantom Girl phased the Legion away, leaving Brainy, Vi, Greenie and her tub of buttered popcorn.

"Brainy," Violet put her hand on his shoulder.

"There's something I need to tell you," both of them said at the same time.

"You first," they said again.

"Um, Violet, I feel that we, um, that I really like you, more than a friend, and um," Brainy stopped his nervous stuttering when Violet smiled at him.

"I feel the same way," Violet snorted as she kissed Brainy.

"Aww," Greenie shoved some popcorn down her esophagus. "NEXT DARE!" she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, sending Kell to a…daycare center.

"Where am I?" Kell looked around.

"Can you read me a story?" a little boy asked.

"I make boom-boom," another snot-nosed kid gurgled.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" a little boy sped around in his wheelchair.

"NO!" Kell cried but the kid bumped into him. "Stop that!"

The little boy went even faster, phasing through obstacles. Kell chased after him, with little avail.

"AH!" Kell screamed as he slipped on a roller-skate. "Stop snot-nosed brat!"

"I have a name," the little kid stopped. "I'm Tito."

"Tito," Kell stopped the wheelchair, but Tito phased away from his grasp. "NO! SPROCK YOU GREENIE!"

Back at the TV Studio…

"My name is Anita, BUT CALL ME SKITTLES," she yelled, but softened. "And I have a confession to make."

Everyone clapped.

"I love my Fluffy Wuffy gang of stuffed animals!" she cried as she hugged them all.

Greenie coughed and paled at the sight of so many pink stuffed animals. "Next dare!" she choked out, sending all of the pink back where it belongs.

--

"Here's a dare from DisasterCode7- You could make them all disco dance for a really long time. With wigs and bell bottoms," Greenie said.

"Disco? That's like from the 20th Century," Bouncing Boy said. Greenie just shook her head and snapped her fingers.

The whole Legion was ready to disco. Everyone wore the outdated wigs and clothing in their colors.

"This is embarrassing!" Kell cried.

"More embarrassing than Killer-Chan's dare?" Brainy inquired.

Greenie cued the disco music and a disco ball opened from the ceiling. Strobe lights started flashing and the dance floor was full of legionnaires.

"Disco!" everyone started disco-dancing as they sung along to the music. The hustle, the bump, the hitch-hike and the disco fox were among the moves performed by the Legion.

--

"Bffl wants all of the legionnaires to do a dog pile, Brainy has to give SV a make over, TW and PG has to watch the scariest films of Bouncing Boy's 21st century films. AND Cham has to morph into a Ballet Dance and knock LL unconscious while sleep walking in his ballet dance form," Greenie looked up from her papers. "What are you waiting for?"

"Dogpile!" Bat-Cham morphed into a dog and jumped on top of the legionnaires. The legionnaires piled on top of one another with Greenie sitting on the top.

Brainy and Violet were in one of the dressing rooms (not like that, you pervs). Brainy was giving Shrinking Violet a makeover.

"How bad is it, Brainy?" Violet asked him.

"Not bad," he shrugged.

Violet opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She had on green foundation, light green eye shadow, dark green lipstick and a light layer of blush.

"BRAINY!" Violet shrieked.

"…Yeah?" Brainy said nervously.

"I look COLUAN!"

"That's the only kind of make-up I ever learned to apply," Brainy was scared.

"It's okay," Violet kissed Brainy. "I kinda like it…"

Back at the TV Studio (Stage)…

"AH! Don't open the closet!" Phantom Girl buried her face in Timber Wolf's shoulder.

"AH!" the hooker on the television screamed as a giant hand engulfed her.

"That's enough," Greenie turned the television off.

Unbeknownst to the Legion and Greenie, Bat-Cham had fallen asleep and started sleep walking, or more accurately, sleep-dancing.

Bat-Cham morphed into a Bat-Ballet-Dancing-Chameleon and did several pirouettes.

"Chameleon Boy?" Lightning Lad said bewildered. "What are you-" Lightning Lad was about to fall unconscious from Bat-Cham's strike, but Greenie paused everything.

"Unconscious was SO yesterday," Greenie rolled her eyes.

--

"Here's a dare from the Anti Loqax. Cosmic Boy should be pelted with rotten apples (or pie), TW should have a tea party in that dress with Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy, Mrs. Pickle fart, and Susie (Kelly). There should be CUMBER SANDWITCHES AND TEA WITH ALOT OF SUGER! Cosmic Boy should have a bon fire and the fire wood would be the "Book" he keeps talking about."

"Oo oo ah ah!" Cosmic-Ape scratched his armpit.

"We've already done the first one," Triplicate Girl said.

"Yeah, I almost forgot you were here…" Greenie snapped her fingers and Timber Wolf and Susie were sitting at the tea table.

"Not again!" Kell/Susie cried.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Pickle Fart asked in a heavy British accent.

"Sure," Susie answered.

"May I have some cucumber sandwiches?" Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy asked.

"Okay," Timber Wolf said slowly, passing the finger food to him.

"You're a dearie!" Mrs. Pickle Fart pinched Susie's cheek (on her face!).

"NO!" Timber Wolf cried.

"What?" Susie sipped some English tea.

"WE'RE OUT OF CUCUMBER SANDWICHES!" Timber Wolf sobbed. Susie pat him on the back uneasily.

"So," Greenie said as the camera refocused onto her. "Cosmic Ape, will you do the honors?"

"OO OO! AH AH!" Cosmic Ape jumped up and down angrily. He protectively held his book, unwilling to toss it into the bonfire.

"That's going to be hard to get out of his reach," Greenie chuckled. She snapped her fingers and a bright light engulfed the book, sending it straight to the fire.

Cosmic Ape could do nothing else but weep. And weep sorrowfully, he did.

"Here is the last dare of the day," Greenie paused. The crowd 'aww'ed, and Greenie continued on. "TheHuntresse wants Lightning Lad to kiss Saturn Girl and Timber Wolf to bake a 12 ft cake for Phantom Girl."

"So…" Saturn Girl licked her lips in anticipation. Cosmic Ape jumped up and down angrily. Lightning Lad came closer to Saturn Girl and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"Can we do that again?" Lightning Lad asked her. Saturn Girl pulled him down hungrily and kissed him again.

"Almost done," Timber Wolf held Phantom Girl at bay. He squeezed some pink icing on the twenty tier strawberry cake and sprinkled a few pink sprinkles on it.

"Done?" Phantom Girl pleaded.

"Yup! Enjoy!" Timber Wolf stepped away from the cake and Phantom Girl attacked the cake. After she ate fifteen slices, other legionnaires joined in. Eventually every fan, legionnaires and PERSON other than Greenie was enjoying the cake.

"Aren't you going to eat the PINK cake?" Timber Wolf asked her.

--

For the record, I did some research on the disco moves…

Also, if anyone wants to leave some dares, could you guys try not to make them shipper based? I think the funniest dares are the ones that aren't based on a pairing or 'ship'.

Today is my birthday! YAYZ! I'm exactly one year older than I was last year! So, I guess this is some kind of present for all of the people waiting for an update. I would have got it up sooner, but MY HOMEWORK IS PURE EVIL!

PS- Don't forget to vote in the Kelouise contest!

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Singing, Arguing and Making Out

**Disclaimer: **LoSH belongs to DC Comics…I don't own it, as much as I wish I did. I don't own Green Day, THE MOST AWESOME BAND EVA nor do I own their song, American Idiot. Thankfully, I don't own Hannah Montana and 'Nobody's Perfect'. If I did…bad things would happen to her…

**Author's Note: **Alright, I was supposed to add a dare of my own into the last chappie…but I forgot…

The lyrics of songs the Legion sings are in italics. FYI, I had to research on Hannah Montana. I know tons of Green Day songs be heart, so no research there! Also, whoever had a dare with Night Girl in it and said I might have to do some research- turns out I didn't have to! I knew about her already.

Night Girl has the super-strength of Supes, UB and Mon-El. The catch is- Her powers only work in the dark. She has a super-crush on Cosmic Boy. That makes me wonder…SG, Kid Quatum II AND Night Girl- WHAT DO YA'LL SEE IN CB1??

People who are very patriotic (for America) and people who are easily offended, please skip the first dare. I don't want any flames saying I'm anti-patriotic. FYI, I know the national anthem (of America), I say the Pledge of Allegiance daily, I've heavily studied the American government, I almost cried twice this Thursday (9/11), and I am a proud American.

I just happen to like American Idiot by Green Day :P

Anyhoo, I hope ya'll like it!

--

"Welcome, fans!" Greenie walked onto the stage and waved to her fans. "I missed every one of you so much!" she said happily as she blew kisses to the audience. "But I'm back now, and I have tons of dares. ARE YOU READY??"

The audience cheered wildly, signaling Greenie to snap her fingers, bringing the legionnaires to her.

"Are you guys ready?" she squealed.

"No," Timber Wolf grunted.

"When do we get to go?" Cosmic Ape howled.

"Monkeys can't talk," Greenie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," Triplicate Girl added. "We've done what you've wanted. We're needed elsewhere, you know, to save the universe."

"I forgot about you." Greenie cocked her head to the right, then scoffed. "Ever wonder why there's The Legion of Substitutes?" she asked rhetorically. "Anyhoo," she turned towards the camera. "I have a dare from my friend 1000GreenSun-"

"That's you!" Phantom Girl interrupted.

"Is there a law against me daring you guys to do something? Wait, I don't have to follow the rules!" Greenie stuck her tongue out childishly to Phantom Girl. "As I was saying…1000GreenSun dares the legionnaires to sing American Idiot by Green Day."

"Green Day? That band is from the 20th Century!" Bouncing Boy said.

Greenie just sighed and snapped her fingers. The music started and the legionnaires looked around. Everyone was wearing punk rock clothing and heavy eye make-up.

"_Don't want to be an American Idiot!_" Phantom Girl started.

"_Don't want a nation under the new media!_" Brainy added.

"_Can't you hear the sounds of hysteria?_" Triplicate Girl yelled.

"_The subliminal mind fu-- America!_" Kell-El rocked out. He stuck his tongue out and started head-banging.

"_Welcome to a new kind of tension!_" Lightning Lad sang.

"_All across the alien nation!!_" Saturn Girl screamed.

"_Where everything isn't meant to be okaaaaaay!_" Timber Wolf added.

"_Television dreams of tomorrow!_" Dream Girl sang.

"_We're not the ones meant to follow_," Cosmic Ape howled.

"_AND THAT'S ENOUGH TO ARGUE!_" Greenie added.

"Go on, Vi!" Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl urged. Violet meekly looked around and took a deep breath.

"_WELL MAYBE I'M THE FAG--T AMERICA! I'm not a part of the redneck agenda! Now everybody do the propaganda! It's going out to Idiot America!" _Violet belted out.

The Legion sang the whole song and finally, the song was over. The audience was near tears, most of them in awe of the Legion's performance.

"Wow," was all Greenie could muster. Everyone stood there, in silence and wonder…but just for a second.

--

"NEXT DARE!" Greenie chimed in. "This one is from the LadyGuardianofKeondes: I dare Tito and Kitty cat Rochel to annoy his sister Tinya and Brin non stop throughout the next story. I dare Drew and Brainy to argue bout what is better magic or powers. Vi has to get over her stage fright and rockout on her guitar while singing if she can get over it and Brainy, and her little sibs to help her get over it," Greenie said in a titanic breath.

"We already did the last one," Saturn Girl said.

"Will you stop saying that?" Greenie asked, clearly annoyed. Saturn Girl backed away and Greenie snapped her fingers.

Tito and Rochel suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"What are we doing here?" Rochel looked around.

"BIG SISTER!" Tito sped towards Phantom Girl.

"Are you two getting married yet?" Rochel asked her brother and Phantom Girl.

"Um…" Timber Wolf started.

"Uh…" Phantom Girl added. "Tito! Quit pulling my hair! Go bother Greenie!"

"Okay," Tito and Rochel's face lit up. They went upstairs to carry out their 'evil' plan.

Greenie was standing, looking over her dares- completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

A giant vat of rotten mustard fell from the ceiling, covering Greenie and the legionnaires in a layer of sticky, yellow goo.

"Uh oh," Tito started. "That was only supposed to fall on the mean greenish yellow lady…"

"5…4…3…2…1-" Rochel started.

"TITO!" Phantom Girl yelled.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Greenie screamed. She angrily snapped her fingers, sending the two siblings back from where they came.

"MAGIC!" Drew yelled.

"That is highly improbable. Magic is unreliable and ostentatious!" Brainy exclaimed.

"I SAID MAGIC!"

"POOOOWERS!"

"MAAAAAGIC!"

"POO-" Brainy started.

"SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLES!" Skittles yelled over the two. She angrily walked away, causing the studio to shake. From the window outside, one could see multiple planets shaking.

"Uh oh..." Brainy said nervously.

"I can't believe you said poo!" Drew giggled.

--

"Next dare!" Greenie said in a sing-song voice. "LOSHLOVERXOXO wants to HAVE SATURN GIRL MAKEOUT WITH COSMIC BOY!"

"What?" Lightning Lad said angrily.

"You heard it!" Greenie chuckled.

"I can't make out with a monkey," Saturn Girl said softly.

Cosmic Ape started howling viscously.

"Uh oh….Looks like you offended him…" Greenie shook her head sadly. "He's a chimpanzee, not a monkey."

Cosmic Ape calmed down and Greenie turned him back into a humanoid.

"Ready?" Greenie asked. Saturn Girl nervously inched closer to her teammate, but Greenie pushed the two together.

After around twenty minutes, they broke the kiss and Lightning Lad angrily fired up a lightning bolt.

Greenie nonchalantly snapped her fingers and Cosmic Boy turned into an ape again.

"Get back here, you mothersprocking son of a frell monkey!" Lightning Lad chased after Cosmic Ape.

"Du nuh nuh nuh- BAT-CHAM!" Bat-Cham flew past the audience.

--

"Alright…." Greenie nodded slowly. "NEXT DARE!! moonie44foreternity wants to Transport Kara Zor-El to the show and make her get along with Evil Brainiac and Brainy!"

"Who's Kara?" Brainy asked.

"Just an obstacle I had to face YEARS ago," Brainiac Prime licked his ice cream.

"Where-Where am I?" Kara looked around at the TV Studio. "This isn't the Phantom Zone…"

"Are you Kara?" Brainy asked her.

"BRAINIAC!" Kara yelled and knocked out Brainy.

"Kara, darling, please behave yourself," Brainiac Prime walked up to her.

"NO!" she said childishly. She knocked out Brainiac Prime. "Mine!" she grabbed his ice cream and flew away angrily.

"So much for getting along…" Greenie said sadly.

--

"Oh well…NEXT DARE!! Bffl wants CB has to confess his like for art and draw/ paint, a unicorn and fairy. BB has to admit that he's in love with all the mystical creatures. PLUS! Greenie herself needs to give all the legionnaires a face paint that looks like their loved ones," Greenie finished. "AWW!!" she whined.

Cosmic Ape jumped up and down, causing Greenie to turn him back into a human.

"I LOVE ART!" Cosmic Boy yelled out. "Whoops…I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"I LOVE ALL MYSTICAL CREATURES!" Bouncing Boy added. "Um…" he looked at Triplicate Girl nervously. "I love you?"

Triplicate Girl slapped Bouncing Boy and walked away.

Greenie turned Cosmic Boy into a monkey, er… chimp and he drew a fairy unicorn. Cosmic Ape started howling happily.

"Whatever…You can just FORGET me drawing all over your grimy faces," Greenie shivered.

--

"NEXT DARE- Saturnsmoons wants to lock TW AND PG IN DA CLOSET OF LOVE and ll and sg have to be stuck in the other one and one more for dream girl and cosmic boy," Greenie finished.

"That's horrible grammar AND capitalization!" Brainy chastised.

"Who cares?" Kell complained. "Did everyone forget about me?"

"Oh! I forgot about you," Greenie said. She snapped her fingers and three closets fell from the ceiling. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl got locked in one, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad got locked in another and Dream Girl and Cosmic Ape were in the last.

After sometime, each of the couples came out, holding their noses.

"If that's the closet of love, THEN LOVES STINKS!" Phantom Girl yelled.

"Have you ever heard of air freshener?" Dream Girl complained. "I got locked in that closet with a dumb sprockin' MONKEY!!"

"Whoops…Wrong closet," Greenie flashed a smile.

--

"Anyway, here is your next dare- Sarcasticyetsexy wants Cosmic Boy you must make out with Night Girl, Lighting lad make out with DREAM GIRL.. Cham NO MORE BAT-CHAM!!" Greenie snapped her fingers.

"Another one?" Cosmic Boy asked. He shrugged.

A girl wearing black and purple walked into the room, squealing.

"OMIGAWD! You're COSMIC BOY!!" she yelled. She grabbed him and made out with him for a long, long, long time. The girl left, leaving Cosmic Boy dumbfounded and Dream Girl angry.

"Now you know how I felt!" Dream Girl and Lightning Lad said at the same time. They kissed right in front of Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl.

"NO MORE BAT-CHAM!!" Bat-Cham cried out. He turned back into normal Cham and sulked into the shadows.

Saturn put her fat-free oreos down and attacked Dream Girl. "HE IS MINE!!" she yelled, clawing the poor girl.

--

"Okay, NEXT DARE! JudeDeluca wants Triplicate Girl has to pull a complex bank heist, and then frame one of the other Legionnaires," Greenie smiled evilly.

"Synchronize watches!" White called out. The three of them huddled together and then hopped into an expensive car.

They drove to the Intergalactic Safe House and White took out her walkie-talkie. Purple dashed round the building as Orange threw a rope over. The two of them attached some suction cups to their limbs and scaled the side of the bank.

Once they were on the roof, White (the lookout) gave them a signal and Orange and Purple took out their nail file and cut a circle through the glass roof. They hopped inside, careful not to step on any ultra-sonic rays.

They used their gymnastics skills to hop over each security ray. Purple tossed Orange onto the glass case, who carefully opened it. She replaced the expensive decorative Faberge egg with a cardboard copy.

Purple and Orange climbed back to the roof of the building and removed their black masks. Then, after they were at ground level, they hopped into the getaway car and White slammed her foot down. They sped off back to the TV Studio, where Trip tossed the egg to Bouncy and went back to her original standing place.

"Wow! A chocolate egg, for me? Thanks!" Bouncing Boy started to the egg when the police walked in.

--

"NEXT DARE!!" Greenie squealed. "DisasterCode7's little sister sent me this dare- I think that all the boys should dress up as Hannah Montana and sing "Nobody's Perfect." I also want all of the Legionnaires to be eleven and have pimples!"

"Eleven year olds have pimples?" Violet asked. "Isn't that a teenage thing?"

Greenie evilly snapped her fingers and every legionnaire was in a blonde wig, a sprock-tastic outfit and gaudy shoes.

"_Nobody's Perfect!_" Kell-El started as fireworks went off behind the legionnaires.

"_I gotta work it!_" Lightning Lad added.

"_Again and again, till I get it right!_" Phantom Girl sang.

"_Nobody's Perfect!_" Dream Girl yelled.

"_You live and you learn it!_" Violet added.

"_And if I mess it up sometimes-_"Timber Wolf sang.

"_NOBODY'S PERFECT!!_" Everyone yelled.

"Ahh!" Brainy looked in the mirror. "I've got pimples!"

"I'm short!" Kell-El noticed.

"I've got glasses!" Saturn Girl yelled. "I haven't had these since I was eleven!"

"AHH!!" they all screamed.

Greenie just laughed evilly.

--

"NEXT DARE!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Pacerpaw wants Brainy must bake cookies and Timber Wolf has to show him."

"Uh…" Brainy started.

"First, you have to organize your ingredients," Timber Wolf explained.

Brainy nodded.

"Then, you have to mix these- See?" Timber Wolf showed him. "You try," Timber Wolf handed Brainy the bowl.

Brainy just dropped it.

"Brainy!" Timber Wolf scolded.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to BUY the cookies?" Brainy asked.

"But where's the fun in that?" Timber Wolf argued.

"QUIT ARGUIING!" Violet yelled. "Do ya'll want Skittles to start causing natural disasters, AGAIN?"

--

"Here's the last dare. It's from doombunny13. Someone must reveal how many times the Legion cruiser was destroyed, and how many times was it Cham's or LL's fault. Also, I dare Greenie to eat a pink cupcake. I DOUBLE-DOGGY-DARE her to eat one," Greenie paled. "It's a good thing I don't have to follow the rules!"

"Um…that's classified information," Bouncing Boy started.

"We can't tell you…" Lightning Lad said bashfully.

"WE GO THROUGH TWELVE CRUISERS A WEEK!" Cham yelled out. He quickly clamped his mouth shut as he got angry glares from his teammates.

"It's Lightning Lad's fault about a third of the time and Cham's fault for the rest," Phantom Girl answered, lazily peeling her banana.

Timber Wolf snuck behind Greenie and shoved a pink cupcake in her face. Greenie's eyes widened as she fell to the ground, the color had left her face and her body was lifeless.

--

EVIL CLIFFIE! I'm so mean…

Anyhoo, as ya'll probably noticed, I cut the dares down to a maximum of three a person. More than that is just a little TOO much.

I hope ya'll likey!

Please leave a review!


	6. Crossovers, Chicken and Informative TV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LoSH…DUH!

**Author's Note: **So, here is the next chappie!

I got braces recently, so my mouth has been really, really, really sore. I've had some headaches and lightheadedness too. So…This chappie might not be too awesome, grammatically speaking.

Anyhoo, enjoy this chappie!

--

"Let's go!" Timber Wolf urged. "We have to!"

"What about my baby?" Dream Girl asked, motioning to Cosmic Boy…er, Cosmic Ape.

Everyone looked at Cosmic Ape thoughtfully and then came to a unanimous solution.

"Eh," the Legion shrugged carelessly.

"We don't have much time!" Timber Wolf exclaimed.

The group dashed out of the studio, with security on their trail. The Legion managed to get to the front entrance, but was blocked by an unpredictable barrier.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Greenie screamed.

"But you-there-cupcake-pink," Cham said confusedly.

"Grrr," Greenie growled. Her emerald eyes flared with anger.

"What are you doing here?" Saturn Girl asked her bewilderment evident. "You just fainted a few minutes ago!"

Greenie nodded her head knowingly. "I see…I think you guys got confused with my android," she explained.

Question marks popped up above every single person's head.

"What? Don't tell me I'm the only one who has an android to fill in for them when they're busy waxing their earlobes!" Greenie cried.

"Uh…" Brainy started.

"No matter," Greenie shrugged. She snapped her fingers and everyone was back in the studio.

The next day…

"Who's ready for some more dares?" Greenie yelled. Her fans cheered wildly.

"I thought so!" Greenie exclaimed. "Here's a dare from DeejaVu- I dare Saturn Girl to ignore Lightning Lad for an entire chapter," Greenie finished. She looked over at Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad.

The color had drained from Lightning Lad's face. He looked over at Saturn Girl, who was munching on a fat-free oreo.

"Imra!" Lightning Lad ran up to her. "Can I talk to you?"

Saturn Girl walked away, oblivious to Lightning Lad's hysterical attempts at getting her attention.

"IRMA!" Lightning Lad cried as he juggled beach balls on a unicycle.

--

"Kattin dares the Legion to fight the Teen Titans!" Greenie exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and the Teen Titans appeared on stage.

"Where are we?" Starfire looked around innocently.

"The future," Greenie said as if it was ordinary knowledge.

Robin and Raven narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"BOO YAH!" Cyborg high-fived Beast Boy.

"Friends!" Starfire looked over at the Legion. She poked Kell in the back. "I am Starfire. Who are you?" she asked kindly.

"AH!" Kell screamed as he encased Starfire in a green crystalline shell. She broke away angrily as her eyes turned green. She flew up and threw star-bolts at Kell. He started dodging them as he created more encasings.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried as she threw a camera towards Phantom Girl. Phantom Girl turned intangible as the camera passed through her body.

"What did I ever do to you?" Phantom Girl asked angrily before pulling Raven's cape over her head. "HAH!" she said triumphantly.

"Dude! Cool powers!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a T-Rex and clawed at Cham.

"Thanks! You two!" Cham exclaimed as he fought Beast Boy.

In the distance, Superman was fighting Robin and Brainy was battling Cyborg. Starfire's star-bolts and Kell-El's crystalline went towards Greenie.

"STOP!" Greenie screeched. She snapped her fingers, sending the Titans back to the 21st Century.

"I thought green empowered you," Timber Wolf scratched his head.

"Oh yeah," Greenie smiled bashfully.

--

"Bffl dares Cham to turn into a puppy for the rest of the show. PG has to drink a flask of green lava. Mia (OC) comes and has to confess that boys were silly and idiotic, plus slap Brainy," Greenie looked up from her papers.

Cham morphed into a puppy. Phantom Girl picked him up and cooed. "Now I have two puppies!" she exclaimed happily.

"Here," Brainy handed Phantom Girl a flask of green lava.

"I have to drink this?" she said, grossed out.

"You were dared to," Violet reminded her.

"Right…" Phantom Girl picked up the flask and took a little sip. Then she chugged it down. She smacked her lips before replying, "Tastes like chicken."

"Boys are silly and idiotic, plus slap Brainy," Mia confessed.

"I think you're supposed actually do it," Triplicate Girl advised.

"No, its says right here- _confess 'plus slap Brainy',_" Mia explained.

--

"StormGirl415 dares Cham has to do an all-around gymnastics performance such as that performed in the 2008 Beijing Olympics, Cosmic Boy has to go a whole chapter being called Mr.Pompous. Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl, Dream Girl, Triplicate Girl, and Shrinking Violet have to switch bodies...then kiss they're own crushes!" Greenie smiled evilly.

"How does a dog do gymnastics?" Superman asked. "And weren't the Beijing Olympics YEARS ago?"

"Okay…Skip the first dare, then," Greenie said.

"Mr. Pompous!" Dream Girl squat down, face-to-face with Cosmic Ape.

Cosmic Ape howled, jumping up and down angrily.

"I'm sorry, I mean Rok-Mr. Pompous," Dream Girl sighed. "Oh well," she shrugged.

"AHH!" Phantom Girl looked down at her body. She was in Saturn Girl's body. Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl, Dream Girl and Shrinking Violet noticed the same thing.

"Uh oh," Dream Girl said slowly.

"What do we do?" Violet asked.

"I can't kiss Bouncy like this!" Trip motioned to Dream Girl's body.

"I think I send a mental projection to the guys, making them think you guys are in your original bodies," Saturn Girl suggested.

"What about you?" Phantom Girl asked.

Saturn Girl smiled. "I have to avoid Garth, remember?"

Saturn Girl cast the mental projection and then the girls quickly pecked the guys and soon enough, they had their own bodies.

"Party pooper," Greenie whined.

--

"Okay everyone, last dare for the day. JudeDeluca dares Dream Girl to have to choose between Star Boy or Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad to laugh right in the face of Death as he's done in the comics when he was killed twice and came back both times, and for Bouncing Boy to star in an educational TV special "What To Do When Your Home Is Invaded By Chainsaw-Wielding Cannibals"," Greenie finished in one breath.

"Star Boy or Mr. Pompous…" Dream Girl said. "I can't decide. Star Boy is so frellin' cute, but monkeys are my favorite animals…"

Cosmic Ape was ANGRY…

"I'm so sorry! I meant apes," Dream Girl said. She thought for a minute. "I pick Colossal Boy!"

"WHAT?" Star Boy cried. "He wasn't even one of the choices!"

Suddenly, Kell appeared, dressed as the Grim Reaper.

"I am Death, you must laugh in my face," Kell said ominously.

"Is that you Kell?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Pay no heed to the incredibly gorgeous man inside this cloak," Kell warned.

Lightning Lad just chuckled. "I laughed, can you go now? You're starting to creep me out…"

"Alright kiddies!" Bouncing Boy exclaimed. "Gather 'round! This is the TV Special- "What To Do When Your Home Is Invaded By Chainsaw-Wielding Cannibals"," Bouncing Boy started. "My extensive knowledge of classic horror movies have enlightened me in the solution for this dilemma."

"Fight back?" one kid asked.

"Do you use your superpowers and sit on them?" another suggested.

"Perhaps you rewire their mechanisms," Brainy added.

"Nope, none of that stuff," Bouncy answered. "When your home is invaded by chainsaw-wielding cannibals, there is only one thing you can do- SCREAM!"

--

"Thanks for joining us, folks!" Greenie thanked. "See ya'll again soon!"

--

Sorry it's short, I didn't have very many dares.

Please leave a dare!


	7. Censoring, Cross Dressing and Singing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LoSH, the Macarena, Mamma Mia nor do I own the songs Lay All Your Love On Me and Barbie Girl. No duh :P

Oh yeah, Skittles and Drew belong to the LadyProtecta.

**Author's Note: **Wow! I am SO sorry….

It's been WEEKS since I've updated this….

I've just been really busy with school, since I've got extra math work (I'm skipping Math for my grade and going to the next level so I've got a bunch of catch-up math to do) and I've been getting all of these new ideas like The Arabian Nights and The Legion of Super Spoofs.

I know, no excuse, but I finally updated it! Cookies for me and those of you who didn't forget this fic because of my horrible job updating…. This is exactly 11 pages long in Microsoft Word and over 3,200 words.

Greenie and Louise are my OCs. Volcano Lad is Bffl's OC and he will be making an appearance in DisasterCode7's fic, Sector X…hopefully. I have NO idea what his personality is like, so he's gonna be OOC, kay? I think we all know Skittles and Drew, Brainy and Vi's little siblings. Also, Greenie's real name is Lenalia Iona Greene and Volcano Lad's real name is Sean Mindrel I think…

Anyhoo, here is the next chappie of Dare. Feel free to read, review or do both! :D

**This chappie goes out to DC7. I hope you like it, Kiki. **

What are you waiting for? Read the chappie already!

--

"Heya folks!" Greenie sipped her coffee before she grinned and waved at her loyal audience. "Welcome to another eppie of your favorite show, hosted by me- GREENIE!"

The Legion just groaned in the background as Cosmic Ape stepped up. With a detailed flurry of angry howling and jumping, he made his point _very _clear.

Greenie looked at them all sympathetically, and then smiled.

"Alight, I guess I'll let you guys have it," she said, defeated. "The bananas are in the staff trailer," she turned around to gather her papers.

"What?" Dream Girl cried. Cosmic Ape happily went over to the staff trailer, leaving his team irritated.

"Okay, first dare of the day!" Greenie said excitedly. "TheHuntresse dares Lightning Lad to make a fire show. Saturn Girl has to be his assistant. Violet gets clean up duty with Kell-El and Louise," Greenie finished.

"What's a fire show?" Superman asked innocently.

"I believe you are referring to a firework show, yes?" Brainy corrected.

"I don't know," Greenie shrugged.

"So, what exactly do we have to do?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Don't look at me," Saturn Girl answered.

"You're paying attention to me!" Lightning Lad glomped Saturn Girl.

"I'm confused," Kell chipped in. "Who's Louise again?"

"Me, smart –bleep-!" Louise said right behind Kell.

"I thought you left, Louise," Violet said to her friend. "How come Kell, Louise and I have kitchen duty?"

"It's clean up duty," Brainy corrected.

"Same difference," Violet retorted.

"Would ya'll be quiet!" Greenie yelled. "Let's just skip the dare, huh?"

"Aww!" Lightning Lad whined.

--

"Next dare!" Greenie exclaimed. "DisasterCode7 dares VL to come…bug Greenie…" Greenie grit her teeth.

"What's a VL?" Brainy inquired.

"Just the most annoying, ugly and stinky creature to grace the universe," Greenie replied.

"Lenalia!" Volcano Lad walked into the studio and gave Greenie a hug.

"Sean! What the sprock are you doing here?? This is MY show!" Greenie growled.

"I'm just here to bother you, toots," Volcano Lad winked at her.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you!" Greenie dropped her papers and sent Brainy flying into Volcano Lad.

"No fair!" Volcano Lad pouted. "You don't see me using my powers!"

"GET OUT!" Greenie shrieked.

"What happened to the sweet, innocent chick you were last year?" Volcano Lad whined.

"Get a life you son of a –bleep-!" Greenie threw her papers in his face.

"Why was Greenie censored?" Phantom Girl asked. "This is a T, y'know…"

"Maybe…" Volcano Lad theorized. "Greenie is hopelessly in love with me!"

"Get the –bleep- out of here!" Greenie screeched.

"The question still stands…" Phantom Girl deadpanned.

"Babe, you know we were meant for each other. Plus, we ALL saw you check me out earlier," Volcano Lad had a smug smile on his face.

Greenie narrowed her eyes before taking a deep breath in and walking away.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Volcano Lad cried.

--

"Next dare," Greenie said angrily.

"Uh oh," Timber Wolf whispered to Phantom Girl. "Greenie's angry, this can't be good."

"Killer-Chan dares the LOSH boys have to be turned into girls! Plus, once the boys turn back, they have to wear mini skirts! And the LOSH girls have to give the LOSH boys makeovers!" Greenie laughed evilly.

"Man! I really hate this woman!" Kell cried. "Wait…Killer-Chan IS female, right? Killer-Chan isn't Imperiex in disguise or anything…RIGHT?" Kell shuddered visibly.

"Well?" Greenie put her hand on her hip impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Oh right!" Greenie snapped her fingers and the LoSH guys found themselves gaining a few things, as well as loosing a few…

"I HAVE –bleep-!!" Lightning Lad cried.

"Whatever," Phantom Girl mumbled.

"Okay, Lightning Lass, Superwoman X, Timber Wolf, Chameleon Girl, Superwoman, Brainiac 5.1 and Bouncing Girl need mini skirts, ASAP! Come on, ladies! Let's –bleep-!" Greenie clapped her hands impatiently.

"What the –bleep-?" Greenie muttered. "Why the –bleep- am I constantly being –bleep-?"

"ARGH! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Phantom Girl yelled.

"-bleep- guy! What the –bleep-!" Greenie stomped her foot angrily. Her eyes flashed yellow as she raised her arms.

"Um," Saturn Girl started. "Come on, guys! We have to get some mini skirts…"

The girls scrounged around the studio for mini skirts and eventually found some.

"Here," Phantom Girl gave the clothes to Greenie who then snapped her fingers. The skirts were on the presently female legionnaires.

"We look like –bleep-!" Brainy cried.

"Seriously," Lightning Lass scanned her nails. "Like, we're like, dressed like frickin' ho--bleep-!"

"Like OMG!" Bouncing Girl looked at herself. "I'm like fat!"

"Okay…." Greenie said slowly.

"Like OMG!" Superwoman shrieked. "We like haven't shaved our legs in like FOREVER!"

"This is disturbing," Triplicate Girl buried her face in her palms.

"Okay! Next dare!" Greenie snapped her fingers and the guys turned into guys again. "So…Makeovers!" Greenie snapped her fingers yet again and various beauty supplies were in the arms of the ladies.

"Uh oh," Kell-El slowly backed away. The ladies grinned evilly as they went rabid.

Triplicate Girl chased Kell as she applied mascara and eye shadow. After a light layer of blush and a soft tint of lipstick, Kell was done.

Saturn Girl applied blue eye shadow along with a soft lime highlight on Brainy's eyelids.

Violet rolled up a tube dark purple lipstick and applied it to Superman's lips.

"Blot," Violet said gently.

Phantom Girl chased Timber Wolf until he let her do his hair. She braided it, then added little pink flowers and confetti. She also splattered glitter all over Chameleon Boy's face.

Dream Girl took some blush and lightly brushed it on Bouncing Boy's rosy cheeks. She used bronzer to bring out his eyes.

After the makeovers were complete, the male legionnaires looked like completely different people.

"You guys make revolting women!" Greenie cried as she snapped her fingers, restoring their original faces.

"How come Cosmic Whathisname didn't get turned into a –bleep-?" Volcano Lad asked as he leaned back in Greenie's chair.

"He's an ape, moron. The dare clearly said 'BOYS'. Now, GET OFF MY –bleep- CHAIR!" Greenie punched Volcano Lad's lights out.

"Remind me never to get on her nerves…" Kell whispered to Lightning Lad.

--

"Next dare," Greenie said cheerily. "Spicycute199dares Brainy to slick his hair back with his hand and grin," she looked at Brainy expectantly.

Brainy sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

Brainy walked up to center stage and put his hand behind his head, posing. Then he shifted his weight to one side, making a dramatic expression. Suddenly, he slicked his hair back and winked at a girl in the audience. He grinned at her right before she fainted.

--

"Stormgirl415 and Marth HEART Smallville dare a couple in the Legion to sing Lay All Your Love On Me from Mamma Mia," Greenie announced. "Now, who should that lucky couple be? Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl? Kell and Louise? Audience, please punch in your selection on the remote control located next to your seat," Greenie requested.

After the poll was tallied up, an envelope was handed to Greenie. Before she opened it, she announced, "I think we all know who it's going to be," she grinned. Greenie opened the envelope as a formality and laid her eyes upon it.

"GREENIE AND VL??" Greenie's voiced echoed through every crevice of the studio.

"I'm alright with that," Volcano Lad turned on his microphone as the lights dimmed.

"YOU CAN'T –bleep- DO THIS! I'm in charge!" Greenie cried.

The music started and Volcano Lad took the cue.

"_I_ _wasn't jealous before we met; Now every man that I see is a potential threat; And I'm possessive, it isn't nice; You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice; But now it isn't true; Now everything is new; And all I've learned; Has overturned; I beg of you,_" Volcano Lad started.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion; Lay all your love on me...; It was like shooting a sitting duck; A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck; I still don't know what you've done with me; A grown-up woman should never fall so easily; I feel a kind of fear; When I don't have you near; Unsatisfied; I skip my pride; I beg you dear,_" Greenie chimed in.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion; Lay all your love on me_," Volcano Lad stepped closer to Greenie.

"_Don't go sharing your devotion; Lay all your love on me_," the male legionnaires sang in perfect harmony.

"_I've had a few little love affairs; They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_," Greenie stepped closer to Volcano Lad.

"_I used to think that was sensible; It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_," Volcano Lad sang.

"_'Cause everything is new; And everything is you; And all I've learned; Has overturned; What can I do?; Don't go wasting your emotion; Lay all your love on me; Don't go sharing your devotion; Lay all your love on me,_" Greenie and Volcano Lad sang at the same time.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion; Lay all your love on me; Don't go sharing your devotion; Lay all your love on me,_" the ladies finished.

Volcano Lad and Greenie were such close proximity they could have kissed. Volcano Lad leaned in closer, as did Greenie. When their lips nearly touched, Greenie jerked back and slapped Volcano Lad on the right cheek, leaving a bright red handprint.

"You –bleep-!" Greenie said before walking away.

"Wha…" Volcano Lad, said confused.

--

"LadyGuardianofKeondes dares the Dox siblings to annoy each other as normal," Greenie dared. In the snap of a finger, Skittles and Drew joined the Legion on stage.

"What the –bleep-? Where the –bleep- are we?" Skittles looked around.

"Mind your language!" Drew reprimanded. Skittles just stuck her tongue out.

"Brainy! Guess what Vi wrote in her diary about you?" Drew asked their older brother. Violet started blushing profusely.

"Stop!" Skittles hissed as she tore the diary from Drew's clutches.

"Hey!" Drew pulled the diary back. It flew out of their grips and hit the window of the studio, breaking it.

"HEY! You're paying for that!" Greenie yelled angrily.

"Brainy! You blew up water again?" Skittles cried. "Even I can't do that!"

"That is simply why magic is better," Drew said smugly.

"Powers!" Brainy cried.

"Magic!" Drew countered.

"SHUT IT!" Skittles yelled.

"At least we aren't in love with the fluffy wuffy gang!" Drew stuck his tongue out.

Skittles pouted as she munched on a dried mango.

"How many of those have you eaten?" Brainy said incredulously.

"Only forty seven," Skittles answered.

"You are so irking!" Drew pointed at Skittles, who stuck her tongue out.

"Children!" Brianna Dox sighed. "I will say this as nicely as I can- shut up."

"PLEASE!" Greenie groaned right before she punched Volcano Lad.

"Mom!" Skittles and Drew whined.

"No," Brianna gave them a hard stare. "Let's go," she pinched each on the ear as she dragged them out of the studio. "Brainy dear," Brianna turned around. "Make sure you clean your platons," she walked out with the door, leaving a blushing Brainy.

--

"LOSHLOVERXOXO dares the LoSH guys to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua and they have to be dressed up in high heels and make up," Greenie announced.

"Again?" Kell complained. Greenie snapped her fingers and the guys were in the clothes they had earlier.

Lightning Lad groaned. "What the –bleep- do people do this to us for?"

"I know! What did we ever do to you guys?" Cham added.

"Nothing…yet…" Greenie answered, trying to contain her laughter. "Start singing!" she burst our giggling along with everyone else.

The annoying, preppy, upbeat music came on and the spotlight centered on the crossed-dressed guys.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world!_" Cham started.

"_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_" Lightning Lad added.

"_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,_" Kell groaned.

"_Imagination, life is your creation,_" Bouncing Boy sang.

"_Come on Barbie! Let's party_!" Timber Wolf finished the verse.

"_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world;Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly," _Brainy sang slowly.

"_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink; kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._" Volcano Lad did the Macarena.

"_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours","_ everyone sang at the same time.

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (uu-oooh-u) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (uu-oooh-u),_" they sang together again.

After they repeated the chorus a few times, the guys went on to the next verse.

"_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_" Cham sang.

"_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees!_" Lightning Lad added.

"_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_" Kell muttered

"_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!_" Superman sang

"_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"!_" Timber Wolf hummed.

"_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"!_" Everyone sang again.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world; Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation,_" the chorus was sung many times until the ear-shattering music ceased.

"Finally! Thank –bleep-!" Greenie cried. "I thought I was going to lose my –bleep-!"

All of the unneeded censoring finally got to Greenie.

"I'll be right back! If you try escaping, a pack of hungry dogs will swallow you whole," she said cheerily before walking off.

--

"YOU! You son of a –bleep-!" Greenie picked up the overweight middle-aged man who lived with his mother from the ground so he saw eye-to-eye with her.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Why the –bleep- have you been censoring me and my show!" she yelled furiously.

"I'm a fan! Really!" he pleaded. "Please don't burn me with your powers of greenliness!" he begged.

"IF YOU CENSOR ME ONE MORE FRICKIN' TIME I WILL RIP THE –bleep- AND –bleep- AND I'LL –bleep- YOU UNTIL YOU'VE TURNED PURPLE!!" Greenie yelled irritably. She dropped him unceremoniously on his butt and flew off.

"Did she not realize you censored her just now?" his co-worker pushed his glasses onto his nose.

"Guess not..." he muttered.

"So that's what a girl looks like?" another co-worker asked.

--

"Sorry about that folks," Greenie apologized. "But you won't have to worry about that annoying bleeping any longer."

"Can we get our old clothes back?" Kell asked raspy.

"What happened to you?" Greenie asked, taken aback.

"That's what you get when you sing with high-heels on," Kell answered.

Greenie nodded knowingly and snapped her fingers. Soon, all of the males were in their original clothes, excluding Cosmic Ape who was in a haute coat of purple fur for the whole episode, munching on banana. _  
_

"Is that all for today?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Nope," Greenie answered. "Just one more. Sporkz dares Brainy to turn into a wolf slowly and painfully, and have the transformation complete in two episodes," Greenie explained.

"Isn't that more of a Timber Wolf thing?" Brainy asked.

"I would think that," Greenie rubbed her chin. "Eh," she shrugged as she snapped her fingers.

Brainy's eyes snapped shut as his arms stretched out in front of him. Slowly and painfully, his fingernails turned into claws. His hands turned into paws.

Fur covered his face as his ears grew larger. Soon, his ears and nose had changed into one of a wolf. His clothing started to tear as his muscles grew larger. Green skin was quickly replaced with brown fur.

"That's enough," Greenie stopped the transformation. "You can do the rest next eppie."

"Greenie, if you don't mind us saying this but-" Saturn Girl was interrupted by Lightning Lad.

"HOW SPROCKIN' LONG ARE YOU GONNA E KEEPING US IN THIS SPROCKIN' PLACE!?" he yelled.

"Who the frell are you? Scream Girl?" Greenie snickered at her own joke, but soon recovered herself.

"Please, we've done everything you've wanted us to," Triplicate Girl added.

"Look, I'm not letting you guys go. Ratings and reviews are going through the roof! No show on my network has been this popular," Greenie explained.

"Great! She has her own network now!" Phantom Girl said sarcastically.

"I've always had my own network!" Greenie exclaimed.

"Our apologies," Kell said acerbically.

"Do one thing for me and I'll think about letting you guys free," Greenie rubbed her chin.

"Get rid of Volcano Lad?" Shrinking Violet guessed.

"No, but that too," Greenie answered. "Saturn Girl, can you change your costume to green and white?"

"Uh…" she answered.

"Is that all?" Lightning Lad said exasperatedly.

"I guess," Saturn Girl said unsurely.

"Wonderful!" Greenie snapped her fingers and every trace of pink on Saturn Girl turned into a soft green. "Ah," she sighed happily.

"So, can we go?" Cham asked hopefully.

"No!" Greenie snorted.

"WHAT?" every legionnaire cried.

"I said that I would think about it and I did. My answer stays," Greenie scanned her nails. She looked at her watch. "Look at that! Sorry guys, today's episode is over. Catch ya'll next week!" Greenie waved to her fans.

--

So what do think? If there is anything that I need to improve or add, please let me know! Dares are very welcome! Thanks to everyone who left a dare! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, so don't be afraid to leave one of those.

As always, thanks for reading!!


	8. Open Doors, Ruined Sets, Greenie's Angry

**Disclaimer: **Who cares about these things? Why do you need to know I don't own LoSH? I own Louise Laine and Greenie. Volcano Lad belongs to Bffl, Sand Storm is property of DisasterCode7 and LoSH is owned by DC Comics.

**Author's Note: **Thanks a bunch to Killer-Chan/Deathgirl456! She wrote the introduction and the entire last dare (which is a lot). I just formatted it and, uh… censored it a little. I know I said I'm against OCs based on yourselves cuz that's Greenie's shtick, but I felt uber bad about hurting her feelings…Anyhoo, without her help, this chappie might not have ever been up. :D

The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I'm suffering from a terrible disease. Doctors call it Magniphoricacidicallergenicworkiphobia Disease, but normal people call it laziness. It's highly contagious. Joking aside, school's more demanding that ever and things have just been a lot harder in general.

I tried a new writing style, writing in the present tense (something I never do and usually get busted for it at school). Tell me what you think!

Anyway, this update is something really close to me. Before I posted this, I had archived 97,506 words. This chappie (around 3300 words) breaks the 100,000 word line and I'm utterly thrilled!

Thanks to everyone who has helped with the fic. Without you R&Rs, it wouldn't have gotten so far.

**Warning: **Just the usual warnings, some mild language.

--

Greenie goes over her dares, piles and piles of hand written dares by her countless of fans. She freezes when she reads a "certain" one.

"Crap." she mutters to herself.

"Oh so many fans are going to kill me for this..." Greenie says to herself as she slumps herself onto the nearest chair.

"Why, because you let me on the show?"

Greenie jumps and stares in fear, as she saw a silhouette she knew too well.

"How the heck did you get back stage?!"

The mysterious girl smirks and fluts her hair.

"It wasn't that hard. I used the backdoor, you forgot to lock it."

"Oh." Greenie said. She turned to an intern and yells, "I thought I told you guys TO LOCK THE DOORS!"

Greenie turned back to her 'friend'. "So I guess you want to meet-"

"Not yet." The mysterious girl said as her leopard ears and tail shown.

"I want to meet them on stage."

"No way in he-"

"TODAY."

Greenie went pale at the sight of the angry leopard lady.

"But first, I must put on my costume."

Greenies eyes went to fear to confusion quickly. "Costume? What Costume?"

--

"It's so good to see you, folks!" Greenie waves to her cheering audience.

The Legion stands behind her. Timber Wolf leans towards Phantom Girl.

"Greenie's pissed," he says to her. "You can just smell it."

"Great," Phantom Girl mumbles.

"FIRST DARE!" Greenie announces. "**Stormgirl415** dares Cosmic Ape to turn back to normal and dares Volcano Lad to come back and take Greenie on a date to a nice restaurant and he has to be totally civil," Greenie finishes enraged.

Greenie snaps her fingers and Cosmic Boy returns to his normal self.

"Heya babe!" Volcano Lad walks into the studio.

"How did you get here?" Greenie asks perplexed.

"You left the back door open," Volcano Lad replies.

"GET. OUT." Greenie enunciates each word VERY clearly.

"Come on, you're not going to deny your audience a dare, are you?" Sean grins.

Greenie turns towards her spectators, "Fine," she mumbles.

The interns and stunt doubles rush to put together a romantic table for two. After a few seconds, the lights start to move around, trying to shine on the table.

After shining on Brainy's painful transformation into a werewolf, and Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad making out, the lights finally focus on the frilly table.

"Shall we?" Volcano Lad says romantically.

"Fine," Greenie grumbles.

The two sit down and Greenie starts to look at the menu. After they decide what to eat, Superman approaches the table.

"What will it be?" he asks in his 'waiter suit' with a table cloth folded on his arm.

"I'll take a steak," Volcano Lad answers.

"I'll have the spaghetti alfredo dish," Greenie hands Superman the menus.

Timber Wolf swiftly works to cook the food and Saturn Girl places it on the table.

Volcano Lad picks up his fork and knife and begins to cut his steak very politely. Greenie on the other hand tilts her plate of spaghetti towards her mouth and slurps the food.

--

"Next. Dare." Greenie says angrily. "**Bffl** dares VL to actually dance with Greenie and get Cham to date Mia and PG and TW to kiss while taking photos of Greenie and VL dancing."

"Wow, aren't we TV's hottest couple," Sean says smoothly. Greenie starts to twitch in anger.

Again, the interns and stunt doubles rush to create the perfect atmosphere for Greenie and Sean's dance.

"How are we supposed to kiss and take pictures at the same time?" Phantom Girl asks.

"Beats me," Timber Wolf answers.

Volcano Lad snaps his fingers and suddenly he's in a tuxedo and Greenie is wearing a long, flowing, off-the-shoulder green dress with her hair up and emerald earrings.

"SEAN!" she yells.

"Yes?" he puts a hand on her waist and grabs her other hand as he leads them into a waltz.

"My show. My finger snapping!" Greenie says irately.

Off to the side, Cham and Mia are laughing and Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl are attempting to kiss and take pictures at the same time.

--

"Next dare everyone," Volcano Lad announces.

Greenie walks up to him and pushes him off the stage. Volcano Lad lands in an old man's lap.

"Sorry about that, guys," Greenie apologizes. "**JudeDeluca** dares either LL or Cham to eat the thing they made in Avearia's picture. Or better yet… both!"

Both Lighting Lad and Cham slowly start to back away. Greenie smiles her evil smile.

"'Bout time," she grins as she snaps her fingers. Colorful slop falls from the ceiling and lands on Lightning Lad and Cham.

"Eat up!" Greenie exclaims.

--

"**LadyGuardianofKeondes** dares Little Skittles to blow up Brainy's lab, dares Carlos- Saturn Girl's little brother to take possession of Garth's body and force him to kiss Saturn Girl. She also dares Brainy to give Violet some chocolate and after she's ate them, he kisses her," Greenie declares.

"AWE-some!" Skittles jumps up in excitement.

She walks to the end of the stage where Brainy has set up a makeshift lab during their time trapped in the studio. Skittles grabs a water bottle and pours it all over Brainy's potassium carbonate. Faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Brainy's lab went BOOM!

Off to the side, Carlos is standing next to Ayla. "Watch this!"

Carlos closes his eyes and concentrates deeply.

"Ah! What's happening-" Lightning Lad yells as he flies through the air but is interrupted by Saturn Girl's lips touching his.

"Nice," Ayla giggles.

"I got you some chocolate Vi," Brainy says as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks Brainy," Violet laughs, throwing in a snort. She gobbles the chocolate, and then lightly kisses Brainy. "Skit blew up your lab again," Violet informs before walking away.

Brainy could only groan as he threw his face in his hands.

--

"**DisasterCode7** has a dare!" Greenie states, in slightly a better mood than before. "She dares… Sand Storm," Greenie groans, "to come in."

"Greenie!" Sandy walked into the studio.

"Sandy!" Greenie grumbles. "How did you get in my studio?" Greenie asks irately.

"Oh," Sandy starts. "You left your back door open."

"Excuse me for a second," Greenie turns towards the people backstage. "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THE BACK DOORS OPEN?"

"What's with you?" she laughed.

"Oh nothing," Greenie rolled her eyes. "I just ran into an 'old friend', then I was dared to eat and dance with Sean, and now you're here, with a pink projectile behind your back aiming for me, right now, aren't ya?"

"Sprock," Sandy says as she drops the pink stuffed animal.

"Think fast!" Greenie throws a green water balloon at her, making her sopping wet.

"GREENIE!" Sandy screams.

"Man," Greenie turns towards the audience with her thumb pointing to Sandy. "Don't cha just miss this kinda stuff?"

--

"**FanGirlsRuinEverything** dares the entire Legion to fight Imperiex and his entire army at the same time, while "Duel of the Fates" is playing. Secondly, Greenie, the Science police have surrounded the studio, and demand that one member of the Legion be realized at the end of chapter. If you use your powers to get yourself out of this predicament, they will open fire," Greenie finishes slowly.

"Uh oh," Greenie says.

"YES!" the whole Legion exclaims.

"Prepare for your doom, Legion of Superheroes!" Imperiex and his army burst in through the wall.

"NOT THE WALL!" Greenie cries.

"Duels of the Fates" begun to play as everyone got in battle positions. From softer music it got louder and louder.

Kell flies into Imperiex, knocking him off his feet and other legionnaires tackle the army.

The music grows to a crescendo as the battle gets more and more intense. Finally, Imperiex takes the final punch and falls to the floor. The music softens as the army along with Imperiex retreat. Or at least that's what the Legion thought…

"Greenie, this is Science Police! We've surrounded the studio! You must give us a legionnaire-"

"Yeah, yeah," Greenie rolls her eyes. "Why do you want one anyway?"

"I hear they taste good between to sandwich buns," the Chief of the Science Police replies.

"Whatever," Greenie shrugs. "You guys can have… Blok."

"Who's that?" Cosmic Boy asks.

"Exactly," Greenie answers.

--

"**Caristonie~loshfan **dares Brainy to eat an entire plate FULL of chocolate chip cookies," Greenie says.

"Wow… That's sorta easy…" Lightning Lad comments. "A LOT easier than eating that gunk…" he shudders.

"Cookies? I don't really like cookies…" Brainy starts.

"So?" Greenie scoffs.

"Whatever," Brainy mumbles. Greenie snaps her fingers and a warm, inviting plate of choco-chunk cookies are sitting in front of Brainy.

Brainy shrugs before reaching for the cookies.

-Five Minutes Later-

"Chocolate is my life!" Brainy squeals in a high, girly voice. He belches. "Oh, excuse me," Brainy giggles lightheartedly.

--

"Ok this next dare goes against everything I stand for," Greenie starts. "Killer-Chan dares herself to make a guest appearance. I-" Greenie says but is rudely interrupted by the certain crash through her ceiling!

The crash made a mess as well as a ton of dust and smoke filled the stage. The LOSH team, Greenie and the audience coughed wildly.

"What the hell!?" Greenie spat, but dust was sucked in the back of her throat and coughed harsher.

The dust cleared, a shadowy figure reveals slightly, Kell-El squints his eyes to see clearly. The figure was crouched down on one leg with her head bowed and her fist punching the stage floor.

She slowly rises up and faces forward smirking and swayed her right hip to the side.

"YOU COULDN'T ENTER THE STAGE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON COULD YOU?!" Greenie shouts in anger, she looked up and gaped at the massive hole in her ceiling. Shocked beyond belief and her eye twitched in anger. "WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE RUINING MY SET!?!?!"

"Hey, I thought a dramatic entrance would be better," says Killer-Chan with a sheepish grin.

Greenie's eyes narrowed and turned red from anger, as she grit her teeth. "That includes destroying my stage?!!?"

Killer-Chan shrugs and sticks her tongue at Greenie. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Killer-Chan was wearing, well what it looked like, a female Imperiex costume.  
She wore a golden breast plated armor with the same matching designs as Imperiex, a pair of silky arm length black gloves with gold trimming, a frilly black mini skirt with large red swords on each side on her hip, gold and black knee high boots and a red feathered hair clip to match perfectly with her bobish hair cut and spikes at the back.

"OH...my god...!" Kell-El screams in horror as soon as he saw Killer-Chan. He runs behind Greenie. "Greenie, I thought you said you don't allow fan girls on the stage?!"

Greenie smiles evilly and shrugs. "Well, you shouldn't have made Killer-Chan cry then."

Kell stares at Killer-Chan in guilt. "I...made you cry?"

Killer-Chan shows a hurtful expression. "Yeah. You said you hated me and-" Killer-Chan chokes as she feels tears in her eyes.

"Aw man Kell you made your own fan cry! That's harsh dude!" Chameleon Boy comments as he shakes his head. Kell-El flinches as he saw little tears forming out of her eyes.

Her leopard ears fell innocently and her tail drooped. "Don't cry Killer-Chan," Greenie sympathized as she put her hand on her comrade's shoulder.

"Looks like Kell is going to lose a fan," Phantom Girl chimes.

"Wow. Fan girls are a lot sensitive than I thought," Brainy examines.

"Okay, I don't normally do this, but I'm s-s-s-s-sorr-sorr-" Kell stutters

"SPIT IT OUT!" Greenie yells.

"I'm sorry," Kell-El says as he hangs his head downward. He took in a deep breath and embraces Killer-Chan with a hug.

The audience begins to have yellow glints in their eyes. They grumble in jealousy. They began to find the nearest weapon they could find and growled fiercely.

Killer-Chan hiccupped and muttered "I am not… (hic) sad about that…"

Greenie and Kell look at Killer-Chan's shaking body.

"I'M SPROCKIN' FURIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sudden burst a rage sent Kell and Greenie flying back in fear as Killer-Chan's body glows red in anger. "You…wimp!"

Kell looks back in shock "E-Excuse me??"

"BE A MAN! So what if their dares? Big sprocking whoop! It is over in 3 minutes and you are probably going to think back and laugh about it! It even would be a great story to tell in future times! Stop seeing this damn burden!" Killer-Chan inspirable shouts.

Kell narrows his eyebrows "Hey, you're the one who makes them-"

"Perverted? Yeah, so? The fan girls seemed to like it and you all had a good laugh?"

"You made me strip in my boxers and swing my clothes in the air while I ran 30 laps around the stage and that one about us guys turning into girls, wearing make up and cross genders!" Kell shouts in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon honey, you guys were asking for it! I cannot be the only fan girl who thought that right?" Killer-Chan asks as she faced questioning.

The audience mumbles in agreement.  
"Besides, you looked stunning as a woman." Killer-Chan grins seductively.

"I-I did?" Kell-El replies, blushing.

Killer-Chan nods in agreement.

"But, um, I am sorry. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Kell asks.

"Those are mighty dangerous words there, Kell," Greenie calls out as she was hiding from Killer-Chan's anger behind the screen curtain.

Killer-Chan smiles deviously and her ears perked up and her tail swished to side to side happily.

"Anything?" chimes Killer-Chan. Kell flinches and starts to regret his words.

"Can I have a kiss on the lips please…" Killer-Chan asks sweetly as she bashs her eyelashes at him.

Kell blushes deep red and coughs in embarrassment.

"And from Timber Wolf too!" Killer-Chan adds.

Timber Wolf perks up and gawps "Why me?" he squeaks. Phantom Girl fumes in anger.

"Because you and Kell are one of my favorites and Timby, you are one very, very sexy wolf man!" Killer-Chan chirps.

A blush develops beneath Timber Wolf's grey fur cheeks.

Kell took a deep breath and quickly locked lips with Killer-Chan.

"Oh my god! He actually did it!" gasps Triplicate Girl; in shock she grasped both her cheeks.

"Wow I didn't think he would do it…" Superman said in astonish.

"Me neither!" Louise appears out of nowhere, her seethe obvious. Louise boiled as she walks over to Kell and Killer-Chan.

Greenie coughs and says "Your overdoing this don't you think, Killer-Chan?"

Kell uncapped his lips with hers, whom the girl was smiling very happily with a wobbly smile plastered on her face.

"C'mon Wolf man, your turn." Lightning Lad said as he pushed Timber Wolf towards Killer-Chan. Timber Wolf scratched his neck and looked nervous.

"I don't think so," Phantom Girl spat.

Killer- Chan leaped onto Timber Wolf, wrapping her arms round his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Phantom Girl burst in anger and began to charge at the kissing two. The other legionnaires all gather to hold her back, they all struggled from her frantic kicks and tugging.

Killer-Chan releases her lips from Timber Wolf and grins. "I always wanted to do that." Killer-Chan let go and skipped away, feeling incredibly happy.

"You are so abusing this, aren't you?" Greenie questions as she perked an eyebrow at the happy leopard girl.

"Mayyyybe."

Greenie rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Ah that reminds me, your dare…" Greenie says as she scrambles through her pockets to find the dare.

Greenie clears her throat and reads the last sentence on the datapad.

"From Killer-Chan: Lightning Lad must wear a pink frilly maid's outfit, curtsey, be polite and serve everyone tea," Greenie grins evilly and Lightning lad stood there in shock.

"WHAT!"

With the click of Greenies fingers Lightning Lad was in a pink frilly maids outfit, his dress very poky and covered with pink and white ribbons with white bows with a matching head garnet and apron, he also wore white knee high socks and pink shoes.  
Lightning lad was also holding a silver tray with a pot of tea.

"WHAT THE SPROCK?" Lightning Lad screams as he blushes.

"My, don't you look smashing, my dear." Saturn Girl giggles as the rest of the Legion burst out laughing.

"Ahem. Lightning Lad, the dare ALSO said you have to be POLITE." Greenie smirks, but starts to falter. She goes pale just by looking at the outfit, feeling sick in the pit of her stomach. Lightning Lad went closer to Greenie and smiled deviously.

"Care for some tea madam?" Lightning Lad spewed in struggle; Greenie turned much paler, her eyes rolled the back of her head and fell back wards making a hard thump on the floor.

"That's…it…time…for you…to…GO!" Greenie says sickly, struggling to lift her hand and snapped her fingers.

"I would run," Louise threatens.

"Right…" Killer-Chan rolls her eyes. Louise's eyes flash angrily.

"My darling daughter!" Imperiex cried out as he entered the stage.

"Uh…who?" Killer-Chan questioned, looking at Imperiex like he was insane.

"I have finally found you! Now with my wisdom and conquering the universe, we will be unstoppable, like any loving father-"

Killer Chan uses one of her swords, knocks Imperiex out and kicks him off the stage.

"I'm out of here! Thanks for everything Greenie!" Killer-Chan chirps as she leapt in the air back up the hole in the ceiling where she came from.

Imperiex wakes up, franticly looks around and leaps after his "daughter".

"Sweetie come back! We have to destroy the Legion!" Imperiex cries out to his "daughter" until he disappeared through the ceiling.

"Well, that was disturbing." Kell said as Timber Wolf nodded in agreement as he sipped his tea

Greenie groaned as she weakly sat up straight…"Never…again!"

--

Thank You!!! LOLZ.

Please leave a review!


	9. ChristmaHanaKwanzaDanaWali Special!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LoSH, Green Day, Total Drama Island, Batman, Wal-Mart, The Idiot's Guide To Series, Santa Baby, Jingle Bell Rock, Jingle Boob Rock, or any Winter Holiday.

**Author's Note: **This special chappie might be a teensy bit offensive, just warning ya. It's short, enjoy!

--

"Ahem," Greenie coughed. The audience turned their attention towards her. "Now, I don't have very many dares today-"

"YEAH!!" the Legion cheered.

"But I've got some fun stuff planned," Greenie continued. She gave a wink to the audience. "So stay tuned!"

--

"The season has come upon us and the reason for the season could not be any more obvious," Greenie said, smiling her million watt smile. "Getting, getting, getting!"

"That's not the reason for the season!" Saturn Girl corrected.

"Yeah? Then why is my dressing room full of expensive gifts that no one wants?"

--

"JudeDeluca wants y'all to eat a buffet of delectable food hand-cooked by the renowned, Chef Hatchet. Give him a hand, everyone!" Greenie applauded. She snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke, Chef Hatchet and Chris Maclean from Total Drama Island were on stage. In another snap, piles of live grasshopper and jellyfish pizza, cockroach smoothies, beef meatballs, and dolphin hotdogs were lined up on tables in front of the legionnaires.

"Hey! You're ripping us off! Not cool, dudette! Not cool!" Chris heckled. Greenie just stuck her tongue out and snapped Chris and Chef away.

"Enjoy the Christmas lunch!" Greenie exclaimed. The Legion dug in, not quite sure of what they were eating but finished it heartily. "And here's where you figure out what the heck you just ate!"

--

"Now, I know that not everyone celebrates Christmas. That's just the cold, hard, truth," Greenie explained. "Some people celebrate Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Ramadan or Diwali. And yes, I'm fully aware that the last two have past by… months ago… Anyway, to avoid offending people, say Happy ChristmaHanaKwanzaDanaWali, alright?"

--

"Okay… We ate. Check. Presents… Now!" Greenie started to hop up and down like a little kid. She snapped her fingers and beautifully wrapped presents surrounded her.

"We get presents?" Cham asked hopefully.

"I told you, it's the season for getting!" Greenie unwrapped one. "This one's for me!" she squealed. "A solid gold bar? Cheapskate!"

"I think that one's for me!" Cham noted.

"Here," Greenie tossed him the package.

"Whoa! Way cool!!! A Batman costume!!" Cham said excitedly.

"This one's for Phantom Girl," Greenie handed her hers.

"Wow! A kitten! Thanks so much!" Phantom Girl cuddled her kitten as Timber Wolf glared at it jealously.

"Kell…" Greenie read the label.

"Wal-Mart smiley face boxers and breath spray?"

"Phew! 'Bout time!" Greenie tossed Triplicate Girl her gift.

"Three packs of socks? Thanks!" Trip exclaimed.

"What's… American Idiot?" Brainy held up the CD by Green Day.

"…Lucky…" Greenie mumbled under breath.

"A baseball bat…" Bouncing Boy said slowly.

"A Superman shirt? What I've always wanted!!" Superman cried.

"I already have a pair of kitten footsie pajamas," Timber Wolf stated blankly.

"A lightbulb…" Lightning Lad examined his gift.

"Plant growth fertilizer," Violet looked at hers suspiciously.

"_The Idiot's Guide to A Sense of Humor…_" Cosmic Boy read the title of his book.

"A crystal ball. Nice!" Dream Girl said.

--

"Killer-Chan dares the Legion ladies to sing Santa Baby while wearing sexy Mrs. Claus outfits. Same with the guys except they sing Jingle Bells Rock," Greenie announced.

"We have to wear sexy Mrs. Claus outfits?" Kell asked flatly.

"MY EYES!! MY EYES!!" Greenie screamed. She composed herself. "No, y'all wear… Sexy Santa Claus outfits."

"How is Santa Claus sexy?" Phantom Girl asked, scarred for life. Greenie snapped her fingers and Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Violet, Dream Girl, Shadow Lass, Light Lass, Dawnstar, Monstress, Kid Quantum II, Night Girl and White Witch were in long, flowing, red skirts; button up white blouses and white cable cardigan sweaters.

"…" was al everyone could muster for a while.

"We look… Amish…" Triplicate Girl commented. "No offense to Amish people," she quickly added.

"Does the word sexy not mean anything to you?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Hey, hey. That stuff is scandalous if you lived in the Medieval times!" Greenie exclaimed. "Anyhoo, let's get onto the singing portion of our Holiday Party!"

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_," Saturn Girl started.

"_I've been an awful good girl_," Dream Girl added.

"_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_," Triplicate Girl saing.

"_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_," Monstress sang harmonically.

"_I'll wait up for you dear_," Shadow Lass added.

"_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_," Phantom Girl finished the verse.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed; Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed; Next year I could be oh so good; If you'd check off my Christmas list; Boo doo bee doo_," the girls sang together.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!!!" Greenie stepped in. "Do you have any idea of how HORRIBLE you girls sound? I don't even want to think how the guy'd sing!!"

"We can sing!!" Ultra Boy started. When no one backed him up, he started to sing.

"_Jiggle boobs, Jiggle boobs. Jiggle boobs rock  
Jiggle boob swing, that Jiggle boob thing  
Flowing and showing  
Two bubbles of fun  
Now the Jiggle boob spell's begun-_"

"HEY! Sexist bastard!" Greenie heckled. "This is family show! Why do you think I gave the ladies sexy Medieval wear? GET HIM!!!"

Every female in the studio picked up a pitchfork and chased after Ultra Boy including Greenie.

"This concludes our show, have a happy ChristmaHanaKwanaDanaWali!"

--

**Please review, and Happy ChristmaHanaKwanaDanaWali!**


	10. Stupid Rules, Puking and More Dares!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LoSH, Fruit on the Loom, Static Shock, Hershey's, or Jelly Bellies

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! I'm not dead! :D

Enjoy!

--

"Hello, hello, my adoring fans!" Greenie gushed. As the applause subsided, she pulled out her signature green notecards and continued.

"Our first dare of the evening!" she smiled evilly at the Legion. "**DisasterCode7** says Give the Legion a little vacation at a spa. Then make them climb up Mount Everest in their undergarments for a Fruit of the Loom commercial."

"Ha, you're funny," Kell laughed sardonically. "Like I'd do that."

Greenie sighed, "Some people never learn," she shook her head. She snapped her fingers and the Legion disappeared.

--

The camera zoomed in on the Legion getting massaged and relaxed at the local spa planet. Suddenly, mountains popped up from the ground and the Legion appeared in their Fruit by the Loom underwear and fell down.

"Here, grab on!" Timber Wolf tossed a rope down the rest of the legionnaires.

"And you just carry a rope in your back pocket…?" Phantom Girl asked.

"You never know," Timber Wolf replied.

Phantom Girl nodded in response.

"Whoa! Someone's _Getting Fruity in the Loom_!" Cham commented.

--

"Pie time!" Greenie exclaimed.

"Pi? 3.14159265358979323846-" Brainy was interrupted.

"As I was saying…" Greenie glared. "**Stormgirl415** dares the Legion boys to have a 1 hour pie eating contest, whatever flavors they want."

"Seriously?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Yup. Pick your flavas!" Greenie giggled.

"Cherry!" Superman said.

"Lemon!" Lightning Lad answered.

"Marmalade!" Bouncing Boy added.

"Chocolate," said Cosmic Boy.

"Rusty nails and tire lubricant!" Matter-Eating Lad said. "…What? I'm on a diet!"

--

"**garnettfox**dares the Legion to meet Mythra!" Greenie said. A cameraman walked towards her and whispered something in her ear. "Oooh… Really?"

The cameraman nodded.

"So sorry, but OCs are banned. Hollywood planet passed a law. Just yesterday, too," Greenie apologized.

The cameraman whispered something in her ear again.

"What do you mean I'm an OC?" Greenie asked, obviously repulsed.

He whispered again.

"Oh wow. This is awkward," Greenie chuckled nervously. "Bye!" she dashed out of the studio.

--

A few minutes later, a woman in a dark trenchcoat and blonde hair along with a large hat and sunglasses stepped onto the stage. She looked left, then right, and took off her sunglasses, hat and wig, revealing Greenie.

"They're after me!" she whispers to the audience. She cleared her throat. "ANYWAY, **garnettfox**also wants Lightning Lad and Static Shock to duel to the death."

The cameraman came back and whispered something to Greenie.

"What do you mean we can't show blood and gore? It's just a battle to the death!" Greenie exclaimed. "Some nerve this network has…"

--

"**Marth HEART Smallville** wants us to bring in some mythological creatures," Greenie continued.

In a snap of her fingers, unicorns came flying down from the sky and a horrible rumbling noise filled the studio.

Greenie sniffed at the air. "What did these horses have to eat?"

"Um… Bran, prune juice and some beans," an off-stage voice replied.

Greenie paled, "Uh oh."

"There gonna blow!" Cosmic Boy yelled.

"Take cover!!" Cham added as he dashed under Greenie's chair.

--

"Next up…. **land of lost socks** dares Superman and Brainy to have an eggnog drinking contest."

"Eggnog? Where do you get that stuff in the middle of summer?" Kell asked.

"Oh, here," Timber Wolf pulled some from behind his back.

Phantom Girl cocked an eyebrow. "And you carry around eggnog too…"

Superman and Brainy took a seat on opposite ends of a table. Greenie placed three shots on each end of the table and the two legionnaires begun.

Brainy downed his three easily, as did Superman. Brainy effortlessly drank his fourth, fifth and sixth too.

Superman puked and fainted before he finished shot #4.

"One shot, two shot, three shot, floor!" Greenie exclaimed.

--

"**Kiliko **dares Timber Wolf to eat a Hershey's chocolate bar. And Brainy has to say random stupid stuff for the whole chapter."

Greenie snapped her fingers and a giant Hershey's bar landed in Timber Wolf's paws. He gobbled up the chocolate in the blink of an eye.

"Urgh," Timber Wolf groaned. "I think I ate that too fast…"

"Aww… Puppy!" Phantom Girl consoled him.

"I…. Uh…" Timber Wolf turned around and puked.

"Eww!" Cosmic Boy cringed. "Thanks, dude…"

"Nothing is too expensive to save the mind of that sheep!" Brainy cried.

"I agree!" Greenie piped in.

"I ARE SNAIL!" Brainy sobbed.

"Woo!" Greenie cheered.

--

"**Storm Dox** dares Brainy to be his younger self and for Superman to be like he was in season 1 as well, Timberwolf to chew on a squeek toy, Cosmic Boy to punch himself in the face and for Lightning Lad to shock Kell," Greenie announced. "Ooh… Nice ones!"

Greenie snapped her fingers and suddenly Brainy and Superman grew smaller, skinnier and less buff.

"Wow," Cosmic Boy laughed. "I forgot how much you two looked like pansies last season."

"Timber Wolf!" Greenie said in a sing-song voice. In a snap of her fingers, a red rubber chew toy was in his mouth.

"OMIGOSH!" Phantom Girl spazzed. "You look SOOOO cute!" She cuddled him.

"OW!" Cosmic Boy punched himself. "OW! Make it stop!" he cried.

"Hey, Cos. Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?" Lightning Lad laughed.

"Your turn, Garth," Greenie laughed.

Lightning Lad paled. "Uh oh…" he involuntarily shocked Kell, who didn't take it so kindly.

Kell growled. Garth ran.

Brainy pranced by and yelled, "As of this moment my name is Douglas!"

--

"**Smile-of-the-Broken** dares (younger) Brainy (from season 1) to wear a complete gothic lolita or a sweet lolita. He has to be kissed on the forehead by every male human legionnaire."

"Wait… What's a… lolita?" Brainy asked. "And who's Brainy?"

"Is that like 21st century fashion?" Greenie asked someone off-screen. "Sorry, _Douglas_."

"Why don't we skip that one…?" Brainy/Douglas asked, after Saturn Girl told him what a lolita was.

"Good idea!" Greenie said. "Douglas! There's a second part of the dare, y'know…"

"How many male human legionnaires are there?" Brainy/Douglas asked.

"I'm from Winath," Garth said.

"Krypton," Superman added.

"Braal," Cosmic Boy said.

"Crap!" Greenie yelled. "I was looking forward to this one… Darn loopholes."

--

"When all else fails head to Vegas!" Brainy exclaimed.

Greenie cleared her throat. "Anyway… **Nooburu yuro-faita911 **dares the boy and the girl legionnaires to have a hip hop dance competition."

"How do you pronounce that?" Dream Girl asked.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Hoooooooooooooooooooop. Say it with me," Greenie said.

"Not that! Never mind," Dream Girl shook her head.

Hip-Hop music filled the studio as the legionnaires started feeling the beat. Superman and Bouncing Boy were the first ones to start dancing.

Trip and Dream Girl followed. The rest of the legionnaires started breakdancing sooner or later. But by the end, there was only one left standing.

Monstress.

--

"Wait, Greenie. Don't you have another dare from that viewer with an unpronounceable name?" Trip asked.

"Crap!" Greenie muttered under her breath. "Oh yeah. **Nooburu yuro-faita911 **dares the set to be paint in black with green and PINK dots."

"Well?" Saturn Girl asked.

Greenie sighed. She snapped her fingers and took a deep breath in. Within moments, everything had turned black with pink and green polka dots. Greenie swallowed, determined not to show weakness on the camera.

"Jelly Bellies are made from alien intestines," Brainy commented.

"Next dare…!" Greenie choked out.

--

"**pgtwlosh**'s dare is that the Fatal 5 come and the emerald empress has to kiss Timber Wolf," Greenie stated.

"Wait… WHAT?!?!" Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl yelled at the same time.

Greenie snapped her fingers and The Fatal Five appeared in the studio. Emerald Empress sashayed toward Timber Wolf and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

Phantom Girl stared in anger. After 5 seconds, Phantom Girl lost it and she attacked Empress Emerald, sending her to the ground. Phantom Girl pulled her hair and scratched her mercilessly.

After a few hours, Greenie decided to send Empress back to Takron-Galtos.

"That'll teach you to mess with my man!" Phantom Girl yelled.

"Your man?" Timber Wolf asked.

Phantom Girl blushed, "I mean… My puppy!"

--

"**Quilava Princess**wants Cosmic Boy to propose marriage to Saturn Girl IN FRONT OF LIGHTNING LAD!" Greenie said.

"WHAT?!?!" Saturn Girl and Dream Girl exclaimed.

"Should my toes be this shade of purple?" Brainy asked.

Cosmic Boy got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Since when do you carry around diamond rings in your back pocket?" Lightning Lad asked angrily.

"Just in case," Cosmic Boy shrugged. "Imra," he took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Lemme think about that," Saturn Girl said gently.

"Wait, WHAT!?!" Lightning Lad fumed. He fired up a lightning bolt and aimed it at Cosmic Boy.

--

"One last dare for the evening," Greenie said. "**1000Greenie** dares-"

"Wait, that's you!" Kell exclaimed.

Greenie ignored him. "As I was saying… **1000Greenie **dares any member of the Legion to make an obscene phone call to any high-ranking official of any planet of galaxy."

"Who wants to do it?" Saturn Girl asked.

"I will!" Lightning Lad volunteered.

"…. Whoa. Didn't see that one coming," Greenie commented sarcastically as she passed Lightning Lad a phone.

"Hello?" Lightning Lad spoke into the phone.

"_High Elders of Winath. May we help you?_"

"Ahem," Lightning Lad cleared his throat. "This is Harry Butts. I'm calling to speak with the High High Elder."

"_Speaking_."

"Dude. You're the High _HIGH_ elder. If I was that high all the time, I know I'd be fired from my job."

"_Excuse me?_"

"So how was your weekend?"

"_It was fine… Yours, Mr. Butts?_"

"It was amazing. Me, Sparkette, my bedroom. All weekend. Know what I mean?" Lightning Lad asked.

"_Oh, my. I didn't realize you were like that Mr. Butts_."

"Haha, I was talking about my dog, Sparkette. Gotcha!"

"_Eww…_"

"It wasn't like _that_. My, my. You sure have a dirty mind!"

"…_._"

"He hung up. That was fun, though," Lightning Lad handed the phone back to Greenie.

--

"Well, looks like it's that time," Greenie wiped a tear. "I'll see y'all next time!"

--

**Does Winath even have Elders? Anyhoo, reviews = love! Please leave a review!**


	11. The End

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter. Sorry for not taking all of your dares. I just want to finish this fic, once and for all.

--

"Hold it!" a squad of policemen entered the studio. They took their positions as the commander pulled out a badge. "We're here to take this show off the air."

"What? Why?" Greenie asked, feigning innocence.

"We got a tip. You're an OC, aren't you? You heard about that new bill being passed, right?" the commander circled Greenie. "We also know that you've held the Legion hostage for weeks. That's an interplanetary crime."

"I think you're getting me confused with someone else," Greenie chuckled nervously.

"Hmm, maybe," the commander snapped a pair of pink handcuffs on Greenie. "You're coming downtown with us. Legion! You're free. Go save the universe."

A collective cheer rang out from the Legion as they teleported back to Legion HQ. Greenie was taken to Takron-Galtos for committing the most severe crime in entertainment history.

--

"I kinda miss that show..." Cham reminisced.

"Why?" Kell asked.

"It was sorta fun, connecting with the fans, y'know?" Cham replied.

"I see what you mean," Superman agreed.

"You can't possibly insinuate that that monstrosity- that blemish on the face of reality television- was a pleasurable experience!" Brainy responded, shocked.

"To each, his own," Bouncing Boy concluded.

--

"What are you in here for?" Greenie asked Empress.

"I tried killing the Legion 7 ½ times, commandeered a few heists, killed a few million people. Nothing too bad," Empress shrugged. "You?"

"I hosted a reality television show on a planet where OCs are banned," Greenie replied somberly.

"That's pretty hardcore," Empress commented, in all seriousness.

"Yeah," Greenie said softly, her mind wandering back to the good ol' days of **DARE**.

--

Well, it's over. Hope y'all enjoyed the fic.


End file.
